¿Precisamente ahora?
by AnnaTB
Summary: Llevo más de diez años evitándole y parece que un entrenamiento tan exhaustivo no me ha servido de nada. ¡¿Tiene que venir PRECISAMENTE ahora! ...:Merodeadores postHogwarts:... TERMINADO
1. ¿Precisamente ahora?

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer es mío. **

**Antes q nada, éste es un fic James-Lily fuera de Hogwarts. Está escrito des de la cabeza de Lily y posiblemente durará unos cinco chapis xo no lo sé seguro aún… depende, cmo siempre, de lo q pueda enrollarme. **

**¿Precisamente ahora?**

Llevo más de diez años evitándole y parece que un entrenamiento tan exhaustivo no me ha servido de nada. Que lo viera en el colegio, estando en la misma casa y curso era inevitable pero… ¿ahora? ¿Tiene que venir a fastidiar el momento más importante de mi carrera profesional, en el instante que marcará mi currículum para siempre…? ¡¿Tiene que venir PRECISAMENTE ahora!

Uy, perdón, ni siquiera me he presentado… Me llamo Lilian Evans, Lily para los amigos, y trabajo des de hace un año más o menos, en la unidad de lesiones mágicas del Hospital de Enfermedades y Lesiones Mágicas de San Mungo. Hace cuatro años, pronto hará cinco, salí de Hogwarts y esperaba no volver a verle más. Y, en cierta manera, lo logré.

Menuda cabeza que tengo, tampoco os he dicho de quién os hablo con tanta repulsión. Aunque, supongo que ni siquiera hace falta… Se llama James Potter, un chico insufrible que tuve la desgracia de conocer en Hogwarts. Y es que, a parte de ser un egocéntrico, creído y sobre valorado (en mi opinión), se dedicó a aguarme todas las citas que yo tenía para después pedirme salir. Y lo hacía así, por las buenas, delante de toda la gente que se había congregado a causa de mis gritos, cuando yo ya estaba roja de rabia, con la vena de la frente a punto de estallar… El muy cabrón me soltaba un "¿Quieres salir conmigo, Evans?" haciendo que la comitiva estallara en carcajadas y dejándome con la palabra en la boca porque ya sabía que iba a decirle que no.

Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Pensaréis que soy una amargada que porque sufrió un poco en el colegio se ha quedado traumatizada de por vida. Además de que el odio me ciega y soy incapaz de ver que el chico en cuestión no era tan malo. Pero es que lo era, y no sólo conmigo. No conozco a ningún chico, a parte de su inseparable mejor amigo Sirius Black, que tuviera tantas novias en los siete años que duran los estudios en Hogwarts. Por no hablar de las continuas vejaciones a las que eran sometidos los Slytherins, sobretodo el pobre Snivellus… quiero decir, Snape, claro.

La cosa es que no ha cambiado. Tiene veintidós años, casi veintitrés, y ha sido incapaz de comportarse normalmente. Pero, bueno, dejemos de hablar de él y centrémonos en mí un momentito.

Empecé a estudiar para medimaga en la universidad mágica tras dejar Hogwarts. Fue un cambio importante: dejar los amigos, la protección a la que estamos acostumbrados en Hogwarts, la burbuja que esta significa… Para salir al mundo real. Durante los dos primeros años todo iba sobre ruedas: sacaba buenas notas, aprendía cada día más y, sobretodo, no tenía a ningún zángano molesto que estuviera fastidiándome día sí, día también, pidiéndome salir y arruinándome las citas. Que no es que no saliera con chicos, qué va… A pesar de estar sumamente concentrada en mis estudios, llegué a salir con un par de chicos pero la cosa no resultó ser nada serio. Lo cierto es que me daba un poco igual, es decir, soy muy joven aún y no creo que, por tener dos relaciones fallidas, se me condene a la soltería para siempre… ¿no?

Hasta aquí bien, muy bien. La verdad es que, como diría cualquier famosa en "Corazón de Bruja", mi vida profesional estaba atravesando un momento muy dulce. Pero hasta aquí hemos llegado. Dos años me duró la tranquilidad.

Al tercer año, el fatídico tercer año, empiezan las prácticas en hospitales. Por un lado estaba bien: significaba que estabas cualificada y que los profesores te consideraban apta. Lo cierto es que yo, preparada, preparada, no me sentía pero si los profesores lo decían… en fin, lo malo de todo el asunto era que las prácticas se hacen con pacientes… pero con pacientes de verdad.

¿Qué? ¡No me pongáis esa cara! Si os lo llegan a decir a vosotros ya me gustaría saber cómo reaccionaríais. Porque una cosa es fantasear con curar a la gente pero otra muy distinta es hacerlo.

Me morí de miedo, lo acepto. Sí, y no me da vergüenza admitirlo, tenía un miedo atroz a apuntar a alguien con la varita y que, con sólo equivocarme en una sílaba, le desaparecieran las dos piernas y un brazo como me ocurrió con los muñecos esos de prueba. Ya, ya lo sé. Soy un desastre… Pero, al parecer, soy la única que lo piensa porque eso me pasó justo antes de que los examinadores pusieran un **APTA **en mis notas, así, en letras grandes y en negrita. Para que veáis lo bien que funciona la sanidad por aquí.

Pero va, va que ya me voy del tema y si empiezo a criticar a las instituciones médicas no paro. Bueno, sólo si amenazan con ponerme de patitas en la calle (como ya me ocurrió una vez).

Os estaba hablando de mi tercer año en la universidad, las prácticas. Tampoco fueron tan malos, lo cierto es que soy un poco exagerada. Tras pasar los nervios iniciales curando pequeños rasguños y golpes empecé a tener pacientes de más grado, es decir, cuanto más sabes, peor te los traen. Eso sí, bajo la supervisión de un medimago al que puedes preguntarle dudas y demás.

Mis primeros pacientes importantes fueron de lo más variopintos. Provenían, en su mayoría, del departamento de Aurores del ministerio. Si digo variopintos no es porque me extrañase que vinieran tan frecuentemente. Soy plenamente consciente de lo que significa estar en prácticas en ésa profesión. Y entiendo que para ser auror hay mucho que aprender y practicar, dominar los impulsos y hechizos. De hecho, fue por eso por lo que desistí en mi empeño de ser auror. Me debatía entre medimaga y auror pero, al final, me decidí por lo primero, más que nada porque puedo llegar al histerismo fácilmente y eso, en el campo de batalla no es algo que te ayude precisamente…

Volviendo al tema, lo que más me sorprendía eran sus "lesiones" por así llamarlas. Si no hubieran sido mis pacientes (a parte de que venían con autorización del ministerio, cosa que me garantizaba que no era una broma o alguna novatada) no que creería que eso eran ataques. Venga ya, ¿vosotros qué pensaríais si se os presenta un fornido muchacho, de unos 22 años, cubierto de arriba abajo con plumas de color amarillo chillón y con la única capacidad de decir "pío-pío"? ¡Si es que una se lo toma a risa!

Mejor dicho, me lo tomé a risa. Sólo un día, el primero. Luego, cuando vi el sello del ministerio ya sí que me lo creí. De todas formas, cuando venían diez o doce casos similares en una misma semana comencé a mosquearme. ¿Eso que era? ¿La academia de aurores o una escuela de payasos? Intenté averiguar a qué se debían esos ataques, bromas o lo que fuese pero ellos, demasiado avergonzados (supongo) no me decían nada.

Conocía a muchos de ellos ya que la mayoría de hospitalizados eran compañeros de mi promoción en Hogwarts y, al conocerlos de vista, me había familiarizado un poco más con ellos. Bueno, además de que ya pedían siempre asistir a mi consulta.

Pero no se me hinchó el ego por eso, más bien se me hincharon las narices porque mientras que a mí me mandaban este tipo de "curas", mis compañeros avanzaban con cosas más serias. Que no digo que tener un melón encastado por dónde yo me sé no sea grave pero no es algo de lo más habitual, ¿no?

Total, que al final, nunca me decían nada de quién les hacía todo eso. En cierto modo los comprendo, no es agradable tener que reconocer algo así pero por una razón médica… No lo sé, que al final me cansé de todo y tomé medidas. Un día me armé de valor y fui a ver a mi supervisor, que últimamente ya me dejaba un poco a mi bola, y le pedí que me dijera quiénes eran los que estaban entorpeciendo mi carrera.

.- Pero eso es información confidencial, señorita Evans.-me dijo mi supervisor, con esa mirada de "me gusta seguir las normas así que no me pidas nada ilegal, bonita"

.- Pero señor Sullivan, ¡necesito saber quiénes son!- me quejé, con mi mejor cara de niña buena. Siempre me funciona con el señor Sullivan; dice que le recuerdo a su nieta mayor.

.- Si me pillan…-me avisó con un dedo pero con esa mirada medio traviesa que ya me avanzaba que pronto iba a lograr lo que me había propuesto.

.- Le juro que nadie se va a enterar, se lo juro señor Sullivan.-le dije, para convencerlo, juntando las manos en posición de plegaria y con cara de súplica.

.- Está bien.-murmuró el vejete, rebuscando en los ficheros de los archivos.- Me parece que no le costará mucho saber quienes son.-me avanzó, sin que yo pudiera siquiera imaginarme lo que me venía encima.- Fueron de su promoción en Hogwarts…-siguió él, con la cabeza casi metida en el enorme fichero.- Aquí están, tenga.-dijo, sacando la cabeza del archivo y tendiéndome los historiales de los futuros aurores.

.- Pero estos son las carpetas de mis pacientes, no de los que se lo hicieron.-me quejé yo, al ver que Sullivan quería jugármela.

.- Sí, están ahí los nombres, ¿lo ve?-me preguntó, indicándome con su mullido dedo el lugar donde estaban los nombres de los "atacantes".

"¡Mierda!", pensé enseguida. Tan sólo había dos nombres pero se repetían en todos los historiales que mi supervisor había dejado en mis manos. **J. Potter y S. Black. **

Evidentemente, tras ver esos dos nombres se me pasaron todas las ganas de ir a cantarles las cuarenta a ese par de sinvergüenzas. Ni por todo el oro de Gringott's volvería a acercarme a James Potter ahora que había conseguido librarme de él. Es que ni loca, vamos.

Pero claro, como castigo a mi dichosa curiosidad (o como se empeñan en llamarlo mis compañeros, mi extremadamente exagerada pesadez) hizo que mis peticiones fueran escuchadas (las de antes de saber quienes eran los culpables de mis males, se entiende) y me los mandaron un lunes a primerísimo hora con la intención de pasar una semana enterita "ayudándome".

Supongo que esta magnífica idea fue de algún lumbreras del departamento de aurores del ministerio y, en cierto modo, era una buena idea porque así en la academia se libraban durante una semana de ellos. A mi costa, claro.

Fue mi supervisor quién me lo comunicó. Acudí a su despacho, pensando inocentemente que quería que le devolviese los informes, y entré con una sonrisa enorme y los historiales de mis pacientes en una mano.

.- Buenos días, señor Sullivan.-le saludé, nada más entrar por la puerta.- Tenga, le traigo los archivos que me dejó…-le dije, sin percatarme que él y yo no éramos los únicos ocupantes del despacho.

.- Buenos días señorita Evans.-me saludó él.- Le presento a James Potter y Sirius Black, estudiantes de la academia de aurores.-dijo, señalando a alguien con la cabeza a alguien que estaba detrás de mí.

Giré la cabeza muy lentamente, cómo si fuese una muñeca diabólica. No sé ni siquiera porqué lo hice, supongo que pensé que si iba más lenta igual desaparecían o algo… ¡No tengo ni idea! Si es que me da igual, de todas formas… me los encontré a ambos, con una sonrisa plantificada en la cara y examinándome a conciencia.

Bueno, no. En realidad, el único que me estaba mirando a conciencia era Black, supongo que porque le sonaba mi nombre y trataba de ubicarme. Potter, en cambio, se quedó medio pasmado, sin decir nada de nada. Me miraba con ojos extraños, creo que él me reconoció enseguida. Bueno, no lo sé… pero yo sí que lo reconocí enseguida.

Por mucho que me cueste decirlo, Potter está de buen ver y un cuerpo así no se olvida fácilmente. ¡Venga, no me miréis así! Estoy segura que en vuestra escuela, instituto, universidad, lo que sea… seguro que hay (o había) alguien con ese carisma, ese aura especial que no se olvida fácilmente… sobretodo si el chico en cuestión ha estado molestándote toda la vida.

Habréis notado que soy algo exagerada. Vale, tenéis razón, no es para tanto, Potter no estuvo molestándome toda la vida pero… casi! Si es que me amargó la adolescencia! Poneos en mi lugar, por favor. Una chica como yo, es decir, de procedencia muggle, que no conocía bien el mundo mágico, se encuentra con que es bruja y a los once años se va a Escocia para estudiar magia y hechicería. Total, que llego, con el imponente castillo justo delante. Y yo tan pequeñita, dentro de las barcas que nos llevaban cruzando el lago y, cuando creía que no habría momento más solemne en mi vida… El imbécil de Potter va y me tira al agua.

A punto estuve de ser devorada por el calamar gigante que tenía como hogar el lago de la escuela. En realidad no fue así porque el animal me cogió con un tentáculo y me devolvió a la barca porque, tal y como me enteré después, el calamar era vegetariano. Pero bueno, entrar en el gran comedor por primera vez con un persistente olor a algas y chorreando por todos lados no es algo, lo que se dice, especialmente agradable. Por suerte, McGonnagall me secó la ropa al instante pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Des de ése día odié a Potter con todas mis fuerzas a pesar de que él pronto olvidó el "incidente". Y, por desgracia, fue el único que lo olvidó pues, en mi curso era conocida como "la que se cayó al lago" cosa no demasiado agradable para mí, qué queréis que os diga…Los cinco primeros años en Hogwarts pasé bastante desapercibida excepto por mis notas en pociones ya que, gracias a las continuas exclamaciones de Slughorn, me convertí en una especie de eminencia en el colegio por lo que la mayoría de gente acudía en mi ayuda. En ésa época yo era feliz. Con mis amigas, mi familia (a la que veía en Navidades y en verano) y con mis notas que, excepto en Pociones, no es que fueran grandes calificaciones pero bueno, no bajaban del siete.

A partir del quinto año, algo cambió. Bueno, yo cambié pero eso fue un poco antes, cuando tenía catorce años. En fin, son cosas de la naturaleza y yo, por aquel entonces ya había entrado en plena adolescencia. Mi cambio se apreció notablemente porque pasé de ser una pelirroja más bien menudita a ser una pelirroja que ya tenía sus curvas. Al principio me sentía tan rara que obligué a mi madre a que me comprase las túnicas una talla mayor. Pero en quinto año pasé de de esas chorradas y decidí ponerme túnicas de mi talla. Y, a partir de ahí empezó el cambio en Potter.

No os creáis que soy una creída por eso que estoy dejando entrever. En aquel momento era demasiado inocente como para creer que Potter iba detrás de mí por mi cambio físico. Lo que pasa es que ahora lo veo todo mucho más fríamente y no me cuesta mucho darme cuenta de cosas que son mucho más claras una vez has madurado.

La cuestión es que, a partir de quinto año él empezó a perseguirme. A mí, ¿os lo podéis creer? Yo que, con lo rencorosa que soy, no había olvidado en ningún momento lo que me había hecho en mi primer día a Hogwarts. Pero yo le rehuía, le contestaba y le hechizaba cosa que no le pasaba con las otras chicas a las que alguna vez había perseguido. Por lo que, supongo que al verme tan difícil, le resulté aún más atractiva. Lo sé, lo sé, estoy sonando como una creída que es justo lo que no quería pero es que es la verdad. Pues bueno, Potter siguió persiguiéndome, llamando mi atención incansablemente. Yo, como siempre había hecho, salía a la palestra a defender a todo aquél que estuviera siendo molestado por los merodeadores y exhibía orgullosa mi chapita de delegada para que ellos pararan con su acoso y derribo a cualquiera que se atreviese a contradecirlos. ¿Lo podéis creer? Nos querían hacer creer a todos que lo mejor era no desobedecerlos porque ellos mandaban. Lo peor es que ellos mismos también se lo creyeron. Muy triste, lo sé. Por eso mi misión era bajarles los humos como fuese y si había encontrado la manera de bajárselos a Potter diciéndole que no a cada una de sus peticiones de cita, lo haría gustosamente. Y así lo hice. Des del primer momento en que me pidió salir, mi respuesta fue un alto y claro no. Ni siquiera me paré a pensarlo ni una sola vez.

Pues bien, pasaron los días, semanas y meses y Potter seguía incordiando con el mismo tema, pidiéndome salir a cada vuelta de la esquina, sin dejarme siquiera respirar. Al principio me sentía ofuscada y me alteraba un montón. Pero después empecé a verle la parte buena al asunto. Y sí, tenía parte buena.

Por un lado, podía humillar tanto a Potter como él lo había hecho conmigo al tirarme al lago. Por el otro, tenía a muchos de los competidores de Potter en Quidditch pendientes de mí ya que pensaban que si no podían ganarle en juego, le ganarían en amores. En serio lo repito, no creáis que soy una creída por todo esto… yo me enteraba por mis dos mejores amigas, unas chismosas redomadas capaces de enterarse de cualquier rumor que corría por Hogwarts las primeras si hacía falta.

Yo no llegué a salir con ninguno de ellos alertada por mis amigas ya que sabía qué métodos (por así decirlo) usaban y, sinceramente, si lo que se contaba no era cierto, tampoco me apetecía descubrirlo con ellos.

En fin, que la cosa siguió así hasta que salimos de Hogwarts. Bueno, siguió mandándome cartas durante dos meses más pero luego la cosa paró. Supongo que pilló la indirecta al ver que todas sus misivas eran devueltas sin siquiera abrirlas…

Pues, volviendo al presente, ya me veis a mí con la sonrisa congelada en los labios y mirando a ese par de "señores" que me habían amargado mis primeras prácticas de medimagia. Y es que encima me lo ponían difícil, no creáis… A ver, que una vez les pillabas el tranquillo no era tan difícil de arreglar sus estropicios pero… ¿Os creéis que nos enseñan a volver al color normal a la gente? ¿O a quitarles las plumas? Pues la respuesta es no, por muy raros que os parezcamos los magos. La gente normal no va por ahí hechizándose los unos a los otros… eso lo hacen los críos de diez o doce años. O niños de diez años atrapados en el cuerpo de chicos de veintitrés como los que tenía delante.

El señor Sullivan, cansado del juego de miradas asesinas que nos traíamos (bueno, más que nada que yo me traía) atrajo nuestra atención con una tos mal disimulada.

.- Veo que se conocen.- murmuró innecesariamente. Pues sí, nos conocemos… ¿Cómo lo has notado? Por la cara de póker de Potter o por mi cara de mala ostia? Vale, ya lo sé, no hay necesidad de ser tan borde pero… es que es verle y me saca de quicio, lo digo en serio.

.- Disculpe señor Sullivan pero tengo a un paciente esperando.-mentira pero quería irme de allí rapidísimamente.

.- Señorita Evans su "paciente"-dijo, el tío, marcando especialmente la palabra paciente, dándome a entender que sabía perfectamente que no había ninguno.- puede esperar a lo que le tengo que decir.- soltó y, antes de que yo pudiera reponerme ante su comentario dijo lo que acabaría con mis nervios de una vez por todas.- Los señores Black y Potter van a hacerle de auxiliares médicos durante esta semana.- (¡!) ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Ni hablar!

Por supuesto no fue eso lo que dije. Mi respuesta fue mucho más diplomática aunque no mi lenguaje corporal.

.- Como usted mande, señor Sullivan.-dije para salir del despacho pegando un portazo, evitando así que los dos "aurores" siguieran mis pasos.

Nada más llegar al refugio que es mi consulta saqué la varita y la insonoricé. Furiosa, empecé a patear mi mesa que, dicho sea de paso, no creo que dure demasiado después de esto, y a gritar de pura desesperación.

Mi infierno había empezado de nuevo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Por lo que habéis visto, se trata de una Lily algo neurótica y bastante exagerada que ve en James una catástrofe segura… En fin, espero reviews si queréis q esto continúe!**

**Bye!**

**AnnaTB**


	2. Desagradable

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que podáis reconocer es mío, todo pertenece a J.K.Rowling&Cia.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews. Mi respuesta en uno que me dejo a mí misma, en la página de reviews.**

**Capítulo dos: Desagradable. **

A causa de tener el despacho insonorizado no pude oír los golpes que hacían Potter y Black para entrar en él. Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya me había desfogado lo bastante, quité el hechizo y oí los golpes en la puerta. Abrí, tratando de poner una sonrisa serena pero mi intento se vio fallido al ver la cara de Potter.

.- ¿Qué coño estabas haciendo?-preguntó Black, malhumorado.-Llevamos mucho rato picando.-explicó. Bah, como si me importara…

.- Estaba ocupada.-dije, sin tratar de que mi tono sonara como una disculpa.

.- Bueno pues ahora ya no lo estarás tanto.-dijo Potter, tratando de sonar alegre.- Estamos nosotros para ayudarte.-concluyó.

.- Ya, mirad, de eso quería hablaros.-dije yo, encarándoles.- No quiero vuestra ayuda, ¿vale, no necesito vuestra ayuda y, sinceramente, preferiría que no estuvierais aquí.-les solté de mala leche.

.- No tienes porqué ser tan desagradable.-dijo Black, medio ofendido. Creo que sólo se lo hacía porque dudo mucho que a éste le importe algo.

.- ¿Ah, no? Pues yo creo que sí. Si vosotros dos no estuvierais molestando a la gente y hechizándoles, no tendríamos este problema y ahora no tendría que aguantaros.-les expliqué enfadada.

.- No es eso lo que le has dicho al señor Sullivan. Un hombre bastante agradable, ¿verdad Padfood?-dijo Potter con un tono de voz bastante repelente.- Creo que no le gustaría verte así de enfadada.-me amenazó.

.- No serás capaz…-dije yo.

.- Sabes que sí… Lily, querida, ¿es que ya no me conoces?-me preguntó, revolviéndose el pelo. Será imbécil… ¿veis porqué me cae tan rematadamente mal?- Parece mentira que hayas cambiado tan poco… sigues igual que siempre.-soltó, como si viniera a cuento.

.- Lo que no ha cambiado es mi odio hacia ti, Potter. Por lo demás soy una persona bastante distinta. Claro que, tú no creo que llegues a saberlo nunca porque jamás me conociste…-le dije, a la vez que le daba la espalda.

.- Eso es lo que te hubiera gustado a ti, ¿no?-me susurró, a escasos milímetros de mi lóbulo derecho (precisamente mi punto débil) haciendo que un desagradable escalofrío recorriera mi piel.

.- ¿Pero qué te inventas, Potter?-le solté, separándome de él a pasos agigantados. Cosa bastante difícil dado que mi "consultita" apenas mide lo suficiente como para cubrirla con cuatro pasos.

.- Venga, reconócelo… te morías de ganas de salir conmigo.-va y me suelta.

Supongo que os hacéis a la idea de lo que eso significó para mi estado físico y mental y si no lo imagináis, yo os hago mi propio diagnóstico. Temblores de rabia, mirada asesina, rechinar de los dientes, mil y una formas de matar a alguien sin manchar de sangre tus manos, todos y cada uno de mis utensilios de cura ordenados ascendentemente de más peligroso a menos…

Estaba a punto de cometer un homicidio en primer grado cuando la neurona de Black se despertó y trató de apaciguar los ánimos. El chico se interpuso entre su amigo y yo y, con una sonrisa enorme, nos cogió a ambos por los hombros. ¡Já! Cómo si fuésemos amigos o algo así… tan rápido como pude me deshice del abrazo de Black y le pedí explicaciones con la mirada.

.- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-me preguntó, cambiando drásticamente de tema y haciéndome olvidar (aunque no perdonar) lo que Potter me había soltado.

.- Pues… será mejor que vayáis a hablar con Úrsula, la jefa del departamento de enfermería, para que os dé unas instrucciones básicas y unos uniformes.-les dije, para sacármelos de encima.

Lo cierto es que, conociendo a Úrsula, me los volvería a mandar en un santiamén pero, al menos, ya habría tenido unos minutos a solas para recuperarme un poco. Y, tal y como predije, los volví a tener a mi lado en apenas tres minutos y con las manos vacías.

.- La señora Úrsula nos ha dicho que no le quedan uniformes y que lo que tengamos que hacer nos lo dirás tú.-dijo Black, como si se hubiera aprendido el discurso de memoria.- ¿Tenemos que ponernos uniforme?-me preguntó.

.- Por supuesto que sí.-contesté yo, con escándalo. Luego de ordenarles que no tocaran nada, fui a mirar en mi armario de material para ver si quedaba alguna túnica de enfermero para ellos.

Lo único que encontré fue mi túnica de enfermera de hacía unos meses. La había cogido porque se habían necesitado muchas enfermeras en la sección de curas intensivas por no sé que ataques masivos y fui a ofrecer mi ayuda. Des de entonces la guardé para próximas sorpresas.

Una sonrisa malévola se formó en mi cara… si no podía deshacerme de ellos, haría que, por lo menos, no disfrutaran más que yo. Si lo que me habían dicho era cierto y no quedaban uniformes allí tenía la solución. Cogí la túnica y, tras hacer una copia idéntica y bordar sus nombres debajo del escudo oficial de San Mungo, quedaron perfectas. Claro que, quedaron perfectas para una chica de mi talla…

Imaginaos las caras de los dos al verse con eso puesto. Os juro que yo me partí de risa… por un segundo, visualizad lo siguiente: dos chicos vestidos con sendas túnicas que les quedaban especialmente ceñidas por todo el cuerpo, con las piernas peludas al aire y los brazos estáticos ya que la movilidad que les dejaba la tela era bastante limitada debido a que les iban pequeñas. ¿Lo tenéis? Vale, pues ahora añadidle las caras de enfadados de Potter y Black y tenéis ya estampa perfecta.

No se lo tomaron nada bien, no señor.

.- ¡Yo no pienso llevar esto!-saltó Potter, con la cara contraída de rabia.

.- Como quieras, ve sin nada. Estoy segura de que tus calzoncillos de snitchs causaran furor entre las enfermeras…-sugerí, burlona. Lo admito, estaba disfrutando como una loca con esa situación.

.- Más quisieras…-dijo él, con una sonrisa de superioridad.- ¿Acaso estabas mirando cuando nos hemos cambiado?-preguntó, percatándose de que sabía cómo eran sus calzoncillos.

.- De hecho no hace falta, se te ven perfectamente por debajo de la tela-apunté, sin dejar que sus comentarios me afectaran.

.- Evans.-me llamó la voz de Sirius.- No puedes decirlo en serio…-dijo, esperando que me retractase y de mi armario saliesen unas túnicas bien masculinas para los dos.

.- Lamento decirte que no es ninguna broma, Black.-le dije, sin lamentarlo en absoluto.- Lo máximo que puedo hacer es ensancharos un poco la tela para que no vayáis marcando tanto…-dije, tratando de aguantarme la risa.

.- Evans.-dijo Potter con un tono de voz muy serio. Lo cierto es que no me alertó para nada porque con ese vestido es imposible imponer respeto a nadie.- Tienes que buscar una solución o me quejaré a tu supervisor.-me soltó. Já, como si pudiera asustarme.

.- Oh, mira como tiemblo.-le piqué.- No me pasaría nada pero no creía que fueses un chivato…-dije, dando en el clavo. Un "merodeador" jamás se chiva… todavía puedo acordarme de la de veces que he oído esa frase de la boca de Potter en Hogwarts.- además, si no hay uniformes no es mi culpa, no estaba previsto que los del departamento de aurores se os quisieran quitar de encima tan rápidamente…-solté, consciente de que eso iba a joderles bien.

.- ¡No se nos han quitado de encima!-saltaron ambos, cómo si hubiera accionado un resorte.

.- Sí, sí, lo que vosotros digáis…-les dije, condescendientemente.- Venga, os ensancho los uniformes y vamos con mi primer paciente.-les dije, harta de esa conversación de besugos.

.- No vamos a salir así. Nos negamos.-dijo Potter, a la vez que Black asentía, completamente de acuerdo.

Al ver la situación, comprendí que ese era mi momento para amenazar con ir a su supervisor. Con una sonrisa malévola me volví hacia ellos y negué con la cabeza.

.- Entonces tendré que hablar yo con vuestro supervisor… Se supone que tenéis que hacerme caso porque estáis aquí para ayudarme. De momento, lo único que habéis hecho es hacerme perder el tiempo…-dije, mirándome las uñas con desinterés.- a mí no me cuesta nada hacer una llamadita y a vosotros os costaría una reprimenda…

.- Pero… ¿qué hay de nuestra reputación?-dijo Black, con un tono lastimero que no logró ablandarme.

.- ¿Vuestra reputación?-pregunté incrédula.- ¿Y qué hay de la reputación de todos aquellos que han tenido que pasearse por San Mungo en forma de canario enorme, con un melón encastado en el culo o con la piel de distintos colores? No fue nada agradable para ellos, como podéis imaginar…-les solté, mirándoles furiosa.

.- Bueno, no hace falta que te pongas así.-dijo Black, medio asustado.- Ya nos apañaremos…-aceptó.

.- Y una mierda nos apañaremos.-soltó Potter, incapaz de estarse calladito.- Tu obligación es…

.- ¿Mi obligación dices?-le corté, mirándole inquisidoramente.- Será mejor que dejes el tema de las obligaciones porque si alguien-que-yo-me-sé hubiera seguido las órdenes por las que estaba entrenado, ahora mismo no estaríamos aquí.-dije, pinchándole en el pecho con un dedo.

De repente, unos golpecitos tímidos en mi puerta cortaron mi discurso. Fui a abrir, dejando a Potter con la palabra en la boca y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con una enfermera de las nuevas que me esperaba con un par de historiales en las manos.

.- Sanadora Evans, le esperan en urgencias.-me dijo, tímidamente.

.- Claro, vámonos Gracie.- dije cogiéndola por los hombros.- ¡Venga!-les grité.- ¿A qué esperáis?-les animé a que me siguieran.

Fue todo un espectáculo, en serio. Verles caminando con las piernas ligeramente arqueadas, totalmente cubiertas de pelo. Y la gente se iba volviendo para verles y reírse disimuladamente y algunos niños les señalaban sin pudor.

.- ¿Cuál es el diagnóstico, Gracie?-le pregunté a la muchacha.

.- Pues… será mejor que lo vea y usted juzgue, sanadora Evans.-me dijo, con un tono bastante poco tranquilizador.

.- ¿Por qué?-pregunté alterada. La única vez que vi a Gracie así fue cuando me llegó aquel chico todo cubierto de plumas amarillas.- ¿Es algo muy extraño?-pregunté sorprendida ya que los causantes de todos esos incidentes estaban justo detrás de mí, vestidos con unas túnicas bastante femeninas.

.- Bueno, es extraño pero… es que no se trata de nada de lo que hemos visto anteriormente.-dijo.- No parece una broma, creo que se lo ha hecho ella misma…-dijo, mientras nosotras seguíamos andando cada vez más rápidamente.

Lo admito, cuando vi a la chica casi me desmayo. Es que era algo casi esperpéntico, daba miedo. ¿Hasta dónde se puede llegar para tener un buen físico? Ya sé que igual no entendéis porque digo esto ahora pero… es que deberías haber visto a la chica.

Estaba esquelética. Se había hecho un sortilegio _desgrasador_, normalmente usado en animales, que consistía en hacer desaparecer toda la grasa del cuerpo excepto la del cerebro. Pues os podéis imaginar la escena.

Era piel y huesos, sin exagerar. Su musculatura junto con las pequeñas porciones de grasas que el cuerpo debe almacenar para proteger los órganos vitales y para las manos y pies, se habían desaparecido por completo. Ni siquiera podía tenerse en pie porque corría el riesgo de romperse los huesos de los pies y piernas. Era un espectáculo lamentable.

Los chicos, que venían detrás nuestro quejándose por los uniformes, callaron por completo y vieron horrorizados el cuerpo de la chica que tenían delante.

.- ¿Quién le ha hecho esto?-preguntó Black, sacando a flote su espíritu de auror, buscando un culpable.

.- Ella misma se lo ha hecho.-dije yo, medio atragantada.

Con las manos temblorosas, empecé a rastrear el cuerpo de la chica, buscando algún hueso roto como había que hacer con todos los pacientes llegados a urgencias. Por suerte sólo tenía una pequeña fractura en un pie, supongo que hecha al intentar levantarse.

Respiré hondo para serenarme y empecé a pedir pociones y filtros para que la chica recuperase la masa perdida mientras Potter y Black seguían estáticos sin mediar palabra. Gracie, servicial como siempre, se afanó a traerme todo lo que yo le pedía y se ofreció a prestarme su ayuda si la necesitaba. Se la veía extremadamente afectada, como si conociera a la chica. Aunque, era muy posible ya que parecían tener la misma edad, más o menos.

.- ¿La conoces?-le pregunté para asegurarme. Ella asintió.

.- De vista.-murmuró.- Era de mi misma promoción en Beauxbatons, quería ser actriz.-añadió.

.- Lo siento mucho, Gracie.-le dije, al ver que estaba a punto de llorar.- Si prefieres no verlo, lo entiendo, ya me las arreglaré con éstos dos…-le ofrecí, viendo como cada vez parecía más alterada.

.- Se lo agradezco mucho, sanadora Evans.-murmuró, dando media vuelta y saliendo de la sala rápidamente.

.- Potter, Black, necesito que me traigáis una marmita y agua, por favor.-les pedí, todavía con los ojos fijos en la puerta que se cerró tras de Gracie.- Rápido.

Los dos chicos fueron quién sabe dónde a buscar lo que les había pedido y por fin me quedé sola con la paciente. Le lancé un _envervate_ para que volviera a ser consciente de todo y empecé con las preguntas.

.- ¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunté, deseando que la respuesta fuese correcta.

.- Louise Darrent.-contestó ella, para mi alivio.

.- Bien, señorita Darrent, ¿puede explicarme qué hechizo ha usado para adelgazar?-le pregunté llanamente, sin ganas de perder más tiempo.- ¿Se acuerda?

.- Creo que fue un hechizo desgrasador.-contestó ella, confirmando mis sospechas.- ¿Dónde estoy?

.- Bueno, está en San Mungo, ahora voy a dormirla para que no sienta dolor, ¿de acuerdo?

Tres segundos más tarde sus ojos ya volvían a estar cerrados. Una vez supe lo que había pasado, lo que debía hacer no era tan difícil. Convoqué un caldero y vertí dos botes de los que Gracie me había traído para mezclarlo con cuidado y dárselo a beber a la chica. Cuando Potter y Black llegaron, su cuerpo ya empezaba a tomar forma y no ofrecía una visión tan lastimera como la anterior.

.- Nos han dicho que los calderos los convocáis vosotros mismos… eh!-dijo Potter, viendo que ya tenía un caldero.

.- Bueno, es que pensé que sería mejor para vosotros no ver eso… ¿Habéis ido a vomitar, verdad?-les pregunté, viendo la mala cara que traían.

Ellos asintieron con pesar. No me extraña pero, siendo futuros aurores, supongo que deberían curtirse un poco y empezar a ver cosas fuertes para darse cuenta de lo que es la vida…

.- En fin, vigilad que no se despierte. Si lo hace, le dais de beber lo que hay en esa copa.-les ordené.

.- ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde vas?-preguntó Potter, con un ligero pánico en la voz. Ay, juro que en ese momento me dio un poco de pena… supongo que no querría encontrarse con otra paciente como esa…

.- Voy a ver si Gracie está bien.-les dije, tranquilizadoramente.- enseguida estaré aquí, ¿de acuerdo? No os mováis ni toquéis nada de nada, ¿entendido?-dije, sintiéndome cada vez más como una madre.

.- Sí mamá…-dijo Black. ¿Lo veis? Lo que os decía… como una madre.

Me costó bastante de encontrar a Gracie pero al final la vi dentro de mi despacho, tratando de reparar la pata de la mesa que se había roto con mi ataque de furia de hacía unas horas.

.- Gracie, ¿estás bien?-le pregunté, preocupada. La chica levantó la cabeza dejando ver las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. La abracé, tranquilizándola.- Ella está bien, se está recuperando, tranquila…-le susurraba.

.- No sé porqué me ha pasado esto…-decía, negando con la cabeza.- Nunca algo así me había afectado tanto y, bueno, tampoco conocía tanto a Louise…-se disculpaba.

.- No te preocupes, Gracie, a todos nos puede pasar. ¿Te acuerdas cuando yo me desmayé al ver a aquel hombre al que le había mordido un tiburón blanco?-ella asintió.- Pues tú ese día te comportaste como una campeona-le dije, con una sonrisa.- Venga, vamos a ver a Louise que la he dejado con Potter y Black y vete tu a saber lo que estarán haciendo…-propuse al ver que estaba más animada.

Cuando Gracie y yo llegamos allí, Potter y Black charlaban animadamente con Louise que ya se había incorporado en su cama.

.- ¿Le habéis dado lo que quedaba de poción?-pregunté al llegar.

.- Sí.-contestaron ambos al unísono.- ¿Nos vamos?-preguntaron, denotando por su tono ansioso, que se morían de ganas de marcharse de allí.

.- Sí.-les dije.- Gracie, quédate si quieres-le dije al ver como ya la había reconocido- yo seguiré con los demás historiales, ¿vale?

.- Bien, hasta luego.-dijo ella, agradecida.

.- Evans.-me llamó Potter, en cuanto dejamos la habitación.- ¿Siempre es todo tan desagradable?

.- Esto es un hospital, Potter.-suspiré.- No esperes encontrarte demasiadas caras sonrientes porque lo que todos quieren es marcharse de aquí cuanto antes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Muchas gracias por los reviews a aquellos que los dejan.**

**Éste chapi ha sido más duro, sobretodo al final, pero, como dice Lily, esto es un hospital y no hay diversiones. Prometo que el próximo chapi será más entretenido.**

**Bye!**

**AnnaTB**


	3. De partos y parteras

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer es mío, todo pertenece a J.K.Rowling por lo que os pido que no me demandéis. **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews! **

**Capítulo tres: de partos y parteras.**

El primer día pasó sin más sobresaltos a parte de los típicos que puede haber en un hospital. Tener a Potter y a Black todo el día detrás de mí, obedeciendo mis órdenes llegó a ser algo desquiciante pero logré sobrevivir. Sin embargo, todavía me quedaban unos seis días más aguantándoles.

El martes siguiente, cuando me estaba poniendo el uniforme, llegaron ellos. Después de gritarles, berrearles y reñirles por no llamar a la puerta, los tuve esperando unos diez minutos fuera de mi consulta como venganza. No creo que me vieran nada puesto que estaba de espaldas a la puerta pero igualmente, podría haber sido peor.

Lamentablemente, no sé aún como, pero habían encontrado dos uniformes masculinos de su talla y ya no llevaban las túnicas de enfermera que habían tenido que llevar el día anterior. Una pena porque esa era una de las pocas diversiones que podía tener durante esa semana pero, en fin, que se le va a hacer…

Aún así, lo cierto es que tengo que reconocer que me lo había pasado muy bien el primer día, viendo los aspavientos que hacían los "futuros aurores" por ver un poco de sangre. Y sí, lo pongo entre comillas porque, ¿dónde se ha visto que dos aurores se mareen por la sangre? Yo os lo diré: en ningún lugar porque las personas que se supone que velan por la seguridad del mundo mágico no suelen ser menos valientes que una chiquilla de cuatro años que era la que sangraba.

.- ¿Preparados?-les pregunté, con un par de historiales en la mano, saliendo de mi consulta.

Ellos me miraron con escepticismo. No estaban preparados, eso estaba claro. No me extraña, después de lo del lunes, no creo que tuvieran muchas ganas de ver a nuevos pacientes. Joder, sólo me faltaba eso…

.- ¿Volveremos a ver pacientes como los de ayer?- preguntó Black.

.- No lo sé.-contesté sinceramente.- En principio estamos destinados a urgencias por lo que podemos tener casos de todo tipo.-dije, empezando a andar hacia dicha parte del hospital.

.- ¿Esa chica está bien?-preguntó Potter.

.- Creo que esta mañana le darán el alta si no es que se la han dado ya.-dije yo, que también había estado pensando en ella.

.- Buenos días sanadora Evans.-me saludó Gracie, andando a mi lado.

.- Hola Gracie.- le saludé yo.- ¿Has hablado con Louise?

.- Sí, ya se ha ido.-me informó ella.- Se ha apuntado voluntariamente al centro que usted me dijo y hará terapia.-me dijo.

Cierto, habíamos hablado vía red flu la noche anterior y le di algunos nombres de centros para superar este tipo de trastornos.

.- ¿En serio?-pregunté yo, entusiasmada. ¿Qué, no me miréis así, la gente no suele hacerme mucho caso por eso de que todavía no tengo demasiada experiencia.

.- Sí.-contestó ella. Pero algo la interrumpió.

_Atención a todos los sanadores, atención a todos los sanadores, se precisa ayuda en la planta de maternidad por exceso de pacientes. Repito, se necesita ayuda, acudan a la planta de maternidad._

Miré a Gracie, medio pálida. Tal y como me había pasado durante todo ese tiempo que llevaba en san Mungo, sería utilizada de nuevo como chica para todo. Ya lo sé, no puedo esperar que me den una sección a mi mando ni que me tengan en un sitio fija pero… un poco de estabilidad no estaría mal, ¿no? En fin, me preparé para que el señor Sullivan me mandara a la sección de maternidad cuando…

_Sanadora Evans, sanadora Evans, acuda a maternidad, por favor. _

… la voz de la recepcionista del hospital me mandó directamente allí, sin tener que esperar a que me lo mandara mi supervisor.

Allí fue cuando me invadió el pánico. ¡Traer un niño al mundo! No estaba preparada para eso, no aún. Imagino que mi pánico se vio reflejado en mi cara porque Gracie me dio una palmadita en la espalda, reconfortándome.

.- ¿Vamos a la sección de maternidad?-preguntó Black, ilusionado. Vale, a él ya le estaba bien que lo único que haría sería, probablemente, pasear por la nursery; pero, para mí, la cosa se estaba poniendo fea.

.- Venga, sanadora Evans, vamos al piso de maternidad.-dijo Gracie ignorando el comentario de Black.

Una vez en allí, el caos era tal que lo único que hicieron fue dejarme una paciente histérica sentada en una silla de ruedas con un marido pálido más asustado aún que yo. Que ya es decir…

.- Buenos días, me llamo Lily Evans y soy su sanadora.-me presenté, a la vez que cogía la silla de ruedas y empezaba a guiar a la mujer hacia la sala de partos.

.- Pues yo soy Eleonor Spinnet y estoy de parto.-me informó ella, secamente. No la culpo, no he tenido nunca contracciones pero, por las películas que he visto, me las imagino especialmente dolorosas.

La pobre estaría sufriendo muchísimo porque, al contrario que en el mundo muggle, las cosas aquí se hacen (en su gran mayoría) a la vieja usanza. Conclusión: no existe la epidural. Como ventaja puedo deciros que luego hay muchos hechizos para apaciguar el dolor muscular de la paciente pero el que ha pasado ya, no se lo quita nadie.

Por eso no me sorprendieron en absoluto los jadeos de la señora Spinnet que, joven como era, estaba bastante claro que era una madre primeriza. Pues estupendo, una ecuación perfecta: madre primeriza + medimaga sin experiencia desastre absoluto. Y si además le añadimos un marido histérico y a un par de "enfermeros" por el mismo camino, el espectáculo está asegurado.

Decidí empezar a comportarme como la profesional que soy.

.- ¿Cada cuando tiene las contracciones?- pregunté, haciendo una señal con la cabeza a Potter y Black para que me siguieran.

.- Cada diez minutos.- me informó el señor Spinnet, reloj en mano, mirando fijamente las manecillas.

¿Diez minutos? Comprobé el estado de su vagina ¿qué, eso hay que hacerlo, vale? Y decidí que aún faltaba rato para el parto. Por lo que había que hacer tiempo.

.- Un momento.-dijo Potter, sorprendiéndome.- Tú eres Eleonor Budson, la anterior capitana de Gryffindor.-dijo, el fan del quidditch.

.- Ahora Spinnet.-dijo ella, levantando una mano dónde lucía un anillo de compromiso.- Pero sí, soy esa.

Entonces la reconocí. No por el quidditch, claro, pero ella iba a Gryffindor dos años más adelante que yo. Pero era pésima en pociones y algún día me pidió ayuda.

.- Ya me acuerdo…-dijo Eleonor, mirándome. Y cuando ya pensé que iba a hablar de las ayuditas que le había dado, va y suelta:- Tú eres la que se cayó al lago… Au!-dijo, cortándose por otra contracción. Ya sé que soy mala pero en ese momento me alegré que le doliera. ¿Es que no podían olvidar lo del dichoso lago de una puñetera vez?

.- Sí, la misma.-le contesté, matando con la mirada a Potter y Black que empezaban a partirse.- Mejor que pasemos a la sala de partos, así te estiras y estarás más cómoda.-dije, olvidando viejos rencores.

.- ¿Eres medimaga?-preguntó sorprendida. Pues sí, ¿que esperabas, que fuese nadadora y mi caída en el lago no fuese más que prácticas?

.- Sí.-dije yo. Vale, sé que aún estoy en prácticas pero viendo el estado de Spinnet, creí más conveniente ocultarle ese pequeño detalle.- Bien, Potter, Black.-les llamé, haciendo que se pusieran firmes.- buscad a Úrsula y decidle que necesitáis tres túnicas de usar y tirar para vosotros y el padre. Estaremos en la sala 3.-les informé, empujando la silla de ruedas de la señora Spinnet hacia dicha sala.- No tardéis.-les avisé.

Y no tardaron, por suerte, ya que yo no me sentía con fuerzas para aguantar los gritos de dolor de la señora Spinnet y las quejas del señor Spinnet pidiéndome que apaciguara dicho dolor.

.- ¿Es que no piensa hacer nada?-me preguntó por séptima vez en los últimos cinco minutos. Estuve a punto de soltarle un: ¿Y tú no piensas callarte? Pero por suerte no lo hice.

.- Ya le he dicho que no puedo hacer nada, por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar y tranquilizarnos todos un poco.-repetí tratando de tranquilizarme yo también.

.- Respira, cielo, respira.-decía incansablemente el señor Spinnet.

.- Ralph, ya sé que tengo que respirar.-le contestó su mujer, secamente.

.- Ya estamos aquí.-anunciaron Potter y Black entrando en la sala.- Traemos lo que nos has pedido.-apuntó el último enseñándome las batas de color verde chillón.

.- Bien,-dije yo, aliviada.- Dadle una al señor Spinnet y las otras dos os las ponéis vosotros.

Potter le dio la bata al señor Spinnet mientras Black se ponía la suya, sin poder apartar los ojos de la abultada barriga de la embarazada. Ella, que no dejaba de jadear de dolor, le miró con detenimiento unos segundos antes de soltar:

.- ¡Oye tú!-le gritó, haciendo que el chico apartara los ojos de la barriga para posarlos en la cara furiosa de Eleonor.- ¿Piensas hacer algo o estás aquí de adorno?-le preguntó en una contracción especialmente fuerte.- Porque si no te mueves…-amenazó.- ¡te arrancaré las pelotas y fabricaré con ellas un sonajero para mi bebé!-gritó, apretando los dientes de dolor. Black se apartó de ella rápidamente para parapetarse detrás de mí, protegiéndose.

.- Tranquilo.-le murmuré, con un brillo burlón en la mirada.- no dejaré que se acerque a tus pelotas.-solté, sin poder aguantarme la carcajada.

.- Joder, Evans, yo no sabía que esto podría llegar a ser peligroso para mi salud…- dijo, haciendo que a mis carcajadas se sumaran las de Potter también.- ¿Y tú de que te ríes?-le preguntó malhumorado.

.- De nada, de nada.-dijo él burlón, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que lo olvidara.

Me acerqué a examinar de nuevo a mi paciente. Estaba ya a punto así que empecé a disponer órdenes que Black y Potter trataban de acatar con la mayor eficiencia posible por lo que pronto tuve lo que pedía. Diez minutos más tarde, el parto estaba en pleno apogeo y yo sudaba la gota gorda.

.- Empuja un poco más, Eleonor.-le pedí, entre los jadeos de dolor de ella.- Solo un poco más, ya puedo ver su cabeza.-la informé, casi eufórica.

La escena era poco más que peculiar. Black y Ralph (el futuro padre) sujetaban las manos de Eleonor (la casi madre) que jadeaba sin control mientras que Potter y yo esperábamos la salida del bebé.

.- ¡Joder!- exclamó el chico, empezando a ver la pequeña cabecita que asomaba por entre las piernas de Eleonor.

.- Cállate Potter.-le ordené, concentrándome.- Un empujón más, Eleonor, ya casi está.-dije, cogiendo la cabeza del bebé que estaba ya fuera.- En un momento habremos terminado, lo prometo.-le dije, mirándole a los ojos.

Y funcionó porqué un poco más tarde, mis manos temblorosas sostenían a la pequeña Alicia Spinnet, cubierta de sangre y llorando a pleno pulmón. Me emocioné, lo juro. Acababa de ayudar a traer una vida al mundo… ¿acaso vosotros no os emocionaríais?

Además, no fui la única que se emocionó. Potter, a mi lado, también tuvo que enjuagarse alguna que otra lagrimilla y las caras de Black y los Spinnet eran un poema. Con una toalla extendida sobre sus manos, Potter cogió a la pequeña con cuidado para dejarla encima del pecho de la madre que subía y bajaba rápidamente por el esfuerzo que acababa de hacer.

Mientras madre e hija descansaban y el señor Spinnet las observaba embelesado a ambas, Black, Potter y yo nos fuimos hacia mi consulta cansados pero contentos. Todavía rememoraba las caras sonrientes de los nuevos papás que nos agradecían lo que acabábamos de hacer y tenía en mi cara otra sonrisa idéntica.

Pero al cabo de un rato de estar sentados, tomando un té (les invité, aún no sé porqué…) empecé a mosquearme. Black parecía estar ausente pero Potter no apartaba los ojos de mí y resultaba bastante incómodo. Al final, harta de apartarle la mirada, me encaré a él. Sonreía como un idiota.

.- ¿Qué miras tanto, Potter?-la amabilidad "post-parto" se me había acabado ya, como podéis comprobar.

.- ¿Ah?-preguntó él que, empanado como estaba, tan sólo reaccionó a la mención de su nombre.

.- ¿Qué estás mirando?-repetí, marcando las sílabas.

.- Nada.-contestó él rápidamente.

Cuando ya iba a formular un interrogatorio en quinto grado, unos golpes llamaron a mi puerta. Era Gracie que nos llamaba para otro paciente en urgencias.

.- No os preocupéis.-les tranquilizó al ver sus caras de espanto.- Esta vez no es nada más que un accidente de escoba. Hay que reparar algunos huesos y curar rasguños pero nada más. Lo podría hacer yo pero estamos hasta arriba de trabajo y como el parto ya se ha terminado…-se excusó, con una prisa bastante visible.- Además faltan vendajes y algunas pociones…-añadió, sacando una lista horriblemente larga.

.- Bien, yo te las traigo. Llévate a uno de estos y que te ayuden en lo que puedan.-le propuse. Antes de que Gracie pudiera abrir la boca, Black se ofreció voluntariamente a ir con ella.

.- Pues sólo quedamos tú y yo.-dijo Potter, andando a mi lado.

.- Sí.-contesté yo, sin saber muy bien como tomármelo. Entramos en el armario de las pociones, un armario lo bastante pequeño como para que entren tres personas adultas. En realidad no es un armario sino que es una sala pero, por su reducido espacio, se ganó el nombre de armario de las pociones.

Potter me leía la lista mientras yo trataba de recopilar todas las pociones que había en ella. El último bote ya estaba en mi poder cuando Potter se decidió a abrir la boca.

.- Lily, tengo que decirte que te admiro mucho.-soltó, haciendo que yo y todos los botes de pociones estuviéramos a punto de caer al suelo.

Él me miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa y me quedé medio atontada.

.- Gracias.-dije, atragantada.- Faltan los vendajes.-añadí, señalando la lista de Gracie.

Di media vuelta en el diminuto espacio del armario (que cada vez me parecía más pequeño) y busqué los vendajes en los estantes que nos rodeaban.

.- Están aquí.-dijo Potter, acercándose por detrás y alargando ligeramente el brazo.- Toma.-me las dio, haciendo que yo me olvidara de lo maravilloso que es su perfume.

.- Gracias.-repetí.

.- Lily.-volvió a llamarme. ¿En qué momento le he dado permiso para que me llame por mi nombre? Ya iba a preguntárselo cuando de repente volví a chocar con sus ojos avellana, con sus pestañas largas y con una sonrisa bastante insegura en sus labios.- Lily…-repitió, acercándose aún más.

.- ¿Qué?- le pregunté. Y no, no fui brusca esta vez por lo que el chico se siguió acercando a mí.

¡Y me besó! Me besó el muy jeta… y yo, paralizada como me quedé, notando como su lengua invadía mi boca, no acerté ni a pegarle una bofetada o una merecida patada en la entrepierna… Cuando nos separamos, yo seguía con la boca abierta como si fuera un pez asustado y él con una sonrisa idiota que me dieron ganas de abofetear. Lamentablemente mi cuerpo seguía paralizado y no lo hice.

.- Nada, no era nada.-repuso, volviendo a la conversación anterior.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bueno… esto es todo por hoy.**

**En fin, os agradezco muchísimo los reviews que me habéis mandado porque me hacen muchísima ilusión. De verdad, me animan mucho y, por corto que sea, si os tomáis la molestia de dejarme algo, me doy por satisfecha.**

**Pero hoy no podré contestarlos. No digo que no vaya a hacerlo pero es que estoy hasta arriba de trabajo y con lo poco que me queda de curso, lo mejor será que me esfuerce al máximo.**

**Eso significa que posiblemente tardaré más en actualizar pero al ser chapis cortos no creo que sea demasiado…**

**Bueno… me voy. Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Bye!**

**AnnaTB**


	4. En casa

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es de J.K.Rowling.**

**Capítulo 4: en casa.**

Terminé el tercer día de la semana trabajando con ellos sin matarles. Lo cual me parece una gran proeza por mi parte y algo que debería de restar en las memorias de todo el mundo. Tendría que ser considerada como una heroína, sobretodo después de lo que pasó en el armario de pociones. No les he matado. Aún. No me preguntéis como. La cosa es que Black no me parecía tan insufrible, hasta parecía que se esforzaba… supongo que no querría volver a pasar por una situación en la que una paciente amenazara sus… bueno, sus cascabelitos.

Pero Potter es otro cantar. Encima de que me lo encasquetaron a la fuerza él no puede hacer nada para una convivencia más tranquila y sin malos rollos. No, claro que no, él tiene que besarme y hacer que mi cabeza esté hecha un lío. Pero, cuidado, no os confundáis eh! Ni que por un mísero beso yo fuese a cambiar la opinión que tengo de alguien. Sigo sintiendo lo mismo hacia él, es decir, le odio.

Lo que me jode es que ahora, incluso habiendo salido ya del hospital y sabiendo que lo tengo muy, muy lejos, no paro de pensar en lo que ha pasado en ese armario y en mi poca capacidad de reacción.

¡Si es que no he sabido hacer nada! Nada de nada, ni siquiera apartarme o pegarle, o… ¡yo qué sé! Además, tampoco ha habido reacción posterior por mi parte ni por la suya. Ni siquiera le he insultado ni le he mandado una mirada asesina de las mías. Me he limitado a evitarle y he exagerado al máximo mi tono formal con él para que no crea que por el simple hecho de que su lengua haya estado en mi boca, cambiará nuestra "relación".

No se lo he comentado a nadie… cuando hemos vuelto del armario de las pociones, Gracie trataba de explicarle a Black que no todas las enfermeras eran unas busconas así que ella ha agradecido nuestra llegada.

.- ¿Porqué has tardado tanto?-me preguntó al oído. Pude notar en su voz un ligero tono de histerismo. Además de que me ha tuteado. Jamás había logrado que me hablara de tú. Y odio que la gente haga eso. Por el amor de Merlín, tengo veintitrés años… no me gusta que me hablen de usted, me hace parecer mayor.

.- Me ha costado de encontrar el bezoar.-inventé sobre la marcha.- Te veo algo histérica…-murmuré con sorna, al ver que Black le sonreía seductoramente.

.- Tenías razón.-ha dicho. Ah, como me gusta que me digan esta frase.- Es un pelmazo, le das un poco de conversación y ya se cree que pierdes el culo por él.-explicó con un susurro cansado.

.- No hace falta que me lo expliques.-repliqué yo, también cansada.- Menos mal que ya se acaba el día que si no… No quiero ni pensar lo que podría pasar si nos los llegan a mandar durante la semana de guardias ¡eh!- dije, sin pensar en que soy realmente gafe.

.- Uf, tienes razón- dijo Gracie.- Tener que aguantarlos veinticuatro horas seguidas sería un suplicio.

Dios mío, ahora que lo pienso, habría sido horrible. Durante la semana que tenemos guardias, que suele ser una por mes, tenemos que quedarnos las veinticuatro horas en el hospital durante los siete días de la semana. Por supuesto, tomamos pociones revitalizantes y solemos tener una sala habilitada para echar cabezaditas pero, de todas formas, es realmente agotador. Imagínate si la cosa se agrava teniendo a ese par de por medio.

Pero, a pesar del incidente de tener la lengua de Potter en mi boca, tengo que decir que el día de hoy ha sido estupendo. He hecho posible un parto. Gracias a mí, hay una niña en este mundo. Pensaba en eso mientras me tomaba un merecido baño caliente cuando oí que alguien llamaba al timbre de mi puerta.

.- ¡Ya voy!-grité alegremente mientras convocaba una toalla y me sacudía las gotas de la piel.

Mientras me ponía el albornoz, el timbre seguía sonando. No hay cosa que me moleste más que la gente que se impacienta. Y dirás, pues has hecho bien queriendo ser sanadora, ¿no? Pues no, resulta que los enfermos son las personas menos pacientes del mundo (tiene gracia ahora que lo pienso… los pacientes son impacientes… ¿qué? ¿No ha tenido gracia? Vaya…).

La cosa es que fui a abrir la puerta murmurando imprecaciones hacia el que se atreviera a esperar fuera. Llevaba el pelo mojado y suelto, cosa poco común en mí puesto que normalmente lo llevo recogido en una coleta o un moño para que no me moleste. Pero ahora lo llevaba suelto y encima mojado por lo que se me empezaba a rizar.

.- ¡Que ya voy!-grité, con mi paciencia absolutamente agotada.

Ojalá no hubiera abierto la puerta. Ojalá, ojalá, ojalá… pero lo hice. Y metí la pata hasta el fondo haciéndolo. Supongo que no hace ni falta que os diga quién había al otro lado.

.- ¡Tú!-grité, tan sorprendida que casi pierdo el albornoz. Menos mal que lo llevaba bien anudado.- ¿Qué coño haces aquí?-le pregunté a grito pelado.

.- He venido a visitarte.-dijo pasando hacia dentro de mi casa sin ser invitado.- Tienes un apartamento muy bonito…-observó, al mismo tiempo que cruzaba el pasillo sin percatarse de mi cara de enfado.- ¿Estabas en la ducha?-preguntó.

Sacudí la cabeza, todavía sin creérmelo. James Potter estaba en MÍ casa y yo estaba en albornoz. Teniendo en cuenta mi poca capacidad de reacción en el armario de las pociones, la situación podría llegar a ser peligrosa.

.- ¿_Qué_ quieres, Potter?-dije marcando mucho el "qué" y el "Potter".

.- Ya te lo he dicho, vengo a saludar.-dijo, girándose por fin y viendo mí cara de mala leche.- No es nada malo querer saludar a una amiga, ¿no?

.- Con la salvedad de que no somos amigos, Potter.-le espeté yo, sin ninguna consideración.

Él hizo una mueca molesta con los labios. Supongo que después del beso se consideraba algo así como un amigo con derecho a roce. Pues no, ya se lo podía estar quitando de la cabeza.

.- ¿_Qué _es lo que quieres?-le volví a preguntar, aprovechando que había parado de dar vueltas por el salón.

.- He venido a pedirte una cosa.-me dijo, empezando a andar de nuevo. Bueno, lo que hacía en realidad era rebuscar entre mis cosas e ir abriendo las puertas de las distintas habitaciones mirando lo que había en su interior.- Necesito que me des la dirección de Gracie.

¿La dirección de Gracie? ¿La enfermera? Vale, confieso que eso me decepcionó pero solo un poquito. No os confundáis eh, en realidad me importa un comino lo que Potter haga fuera del hospital. Lo que pasa es que me pareció raro después de lo que había pasado en el armario de las pociones.

.- ¿Para qué quieres la dirección de Gracie?-le pregunté, tratando de ocultar mi decepción. Que no es que me importara, lo repito. Es pura y simple curiosidad.

.- Para Sirius.-contestó él, haciendo que me sintiera extrañamente aliviada. Cosa que, repito, no significa nada de nada.

.- Sí, hombre. Para que la acose.-_como tú haces conmigo_ me gustaría haber añadido. Pero no lo hice. Me sentía extraña al querer hablar del asunto por lo que ese episodio todavía no había sido contado a nadie. Por mi parte, claro.

.- ¿Qué dices?-se picó, molesto. Que susceptible… ni que hubiera dicho alguna mentira.

.- ¿Perdona?-le pregunté, levantando una ceja.

.- ¿Por qué tendría que acosarla?-me preguntó.- ¿Acaso lo ha hecho alguna vez?-me preguntó.

En ese momento me paré a pensar… cierto, Sirius jamás había acosado a nadie, al menos no de la misma forma en que James me acosaba a mí. Lo cierto es que, por mucho que me pese, a ninguno de los dos les había hecho falta nunca… así de crecidito estaba su ego, claro. Lo que pasa es que cuando James me encontró a mí resulté ser la horma en su zapato cosa que hizo que no hiciera más que perseguirme.

.- No.-reconocí. Pero no pude evitarlo, tenía que añadir:- él no.-dije, dejando bastante claro que era él el que solía acosar a la gente.

.- ¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó captando rápidamente mi implícita acusación.

.- Ya sabes a qué me refiero.-bufé, empezando a cansarme de esa conversación.

Sin embargo, no parecía que él tuviera muchas ganas de dejar de hablar conmigo, es más, se acababa de acomodar en el sofá y me miraba con ojos calculadores.

.- Que yo sepa, no he recibido muestras de que eso te molestase…-soltó, haciendo que yo enrojeciera furiosamente. Será cabrón… mira que echarme eso en cara.

.- ¿No fueron suficientes para ti mis doscientas negativas (por lo bajo) en las veces que me pediste salir?-espeté, en lugar de quedarme callada. Sobretodo porque sabía lo que venía ahora mismito.

.- No me refiero a esas muestras.-dijo, sonriendo de medio lado, anticipándose a mi reacción al saber lo que estaba a punto de decir.- sino a las pocas muestras de rechazo que he recibido en el armario de las pociones.-soltó, aguantándose una carcajada de triunfador.

.- Ya está bien.-murmuré yo, cabreada.- Vete ahora mismo de mi casa, Potter, suficiente tengo ya aguantándote en San Mungo.-le dije, con muchísima más paciencia que la que tenía en realidad.

.- ¿Por qué?-preguntó desilusionado, como un niño al que se le niega un capricho y no entiende el motivo.

.- ¿Por qué? ¿Tú eres tonto, Potter?-le espeté, estrujando el cinturón de mi albornoz deseando que fuese el cuello de Potter.

.- No, la verdad es que no lo soy…-contestó él, inocentemente.- Oye, ya me empiezo a cansar de tanto insulto por tu parte, eh…-dijo señalándome con el dedo con expresión inquisitiva como suele hacerlo el señor Sullivan.

.- Es que no te mereces otro trato, al menos por mi parte-le dije, altiva. Si es que soy más chula yo…

.- Bueno tampoco te pases… te defendí bastante de Snape en Hogwarts.-dijo alborotándose el pelo como solía hacer entonces.

.- Resulta que yo no necesitaba ser defendida por nadie… tenía mis recursos.-dije yo, sin creerme lo que oía. Es más, si era yo la que solía defender a Snape de ellos… ¿Pero qué me estaba contando este?

.- Venga ya, Lily.- me picó él.- Si tus métodos eran hablar para defenderle, ya sabes que no te servían para nada.-soltó. A lo que yo le mandé una mirada asesina.- ¡Pero si terminaba insultándote!-se defendió de mi mirada.

.- Dejemos el tema ya, por favor.-dije yo, consciente de que llevaba las de perder.

Es que es verdad, pensémoslo un poco… Yo me metía en medio de las discusiones, exhibiendo mi chapita de delegada y defendiendo con ímpetu al, ahora, ex Slytherin. Y no tenía porqué pero lo hacía, más que nada para llevarle la contraria a Potter. Se la tenía jurada des de que me tiró al lago en primero y esa era mi forma de demostrarlo. Pero la cosa solía acabar mal porque Snape no sólo no me agradecía que le defendiese sino que, encima, me insultaba.

.- Vale, volvamos a lo que ha pasado hoy.-dijo, para mi desgracia.

.- De eso nada, lo que tienes que hacer es largarte Potter.- solté, levantando un brazo y señalando a la puerta para darle más ímpetu a mi orden.

.- ¿Por qué?-preguntó él sin entenderlo.- si estamos muy bien aquí…

.- Estarás bien tú.-solté yo, casi tiritando y con el pelo chorreando.- yo me estoy helando.- le hice ver.

.- Es verdad.-reconoció él, percatándose de mi estado.- Será mejor que vayas a vestirte y así te calmas un poco.-me sugirió, aposentándose mejor en MI sofá.

Me sacó tanto de mis casillas que terminé por hacerle caso. En realidad, casi era una sugerencia bastante válida ya que, si lo consideramos fríamente, el hecho de que SÓLO llevara encima mi albornoz, me dejaba en una posición bastante precaria en el caso de que me decidiera a usar la fuerza bruta para sacarle de mi casa.

Eso sí, cerré mi puerta de las mil maneras posibles para que, en caso de que quisiera entrar, le llevara más de dos horas lograr quitar los cerrojos mágicos que había conjurado.

La cosa es que cuando salí de mi habitación, él estaba lidiando con los botones de la televisión. Fue divertido verle tocando los botones del mando, mirándolo por todos los ángulos y abriendo la tapa de las pilas. Pero lo mejor fue el bote que pegó al tocar el botón de encendido. Me reiré toda la vida. Pobre, supongo que no habrá visto un televisor en toda la vida…

.- ¿Qué es esto?-gritó apuntando con la varita a la pantalla del televisor. Había pegado un bote impresionante y, a los cinco segundos ya tenía la varita en la mano y estaba apuntando al televisor como si se tratase de un enemigo mortal. Lo más irónico fue que en ese momento estaban dando una peli de dibujos animados, Bambi para ser más exactos.

.- La tele.-contesté yo, aguantándome las carcajadas. Mentira, no me las aguanté.

.- ¿Y qué es eso?-volvió a preguntar.

.- Un medio de comunicación muggle.-sinteticé. No tenía ganas de explicarle el funcionamiento del aparato y, además, mis conocimientos en mecánica muggle eran prácticamente nulos.

.- ¿Y para qué sirve?-siguió preguntando.

.- ¿La palabra comunicación no te sugiere nada?-espeté, irónica.

.- Oh, bueno, perdone usted, señorita inteligente. No todos tenemos la suerte de nacer hijos de muggles.-dijo él, ofendido. Vale, reconozco que igual fui un poquito brusca (un poquito nada más, eh!) pero es que la pregunta se las traía.

.- Esto es una película.-le expliqué, señalando a la pantalla. Justo en ese momento salían las letras y acababa de empezar.

.- ¿Cómo se llama?-preguntó, mirando fijamente las praderas verdes.

.- Bambi.-contesté casi por inercia.

Y así, a lo tonto, empezamos una conversación de besugos, viendo la película. Total, que terminamos llorando a moco tendido cuando la mamá de Bambi se moría y luego riendo con las monerías de Tambor. Y lo peor de todo es que me lo pasé muy bien y me olvidé por completo de echarle de mi casa. Algo horrible, lo sé.

Ya pasaban de las diez de la noche cuando nos dimos cuenta de la hora que era. Y lo más incongruente de todo es que nos lo estábamos pasando bien. Me lo estaba pasando bien. Con Potter. Repito, pasándolo bien con Potter. La realización me llegó como una bofetada. Empecé a recoger la mesa de delante del sofá y murmuré mil excusas por las que debía largarse ya. Como es natural en él, no me hizo ni puñetero caso.

.- Venga Potter, márchate ya.-le pedí, con tono cansado. En serio, lidiar con este cabezón es realmente agotador.

.- Resulta que no puedo irme.-dijo, como si con esto lo arreglara todo.

.- ¿Qué significa que no puedes irte? Claro que te vas, ahora mismo.-dije. Para dar más fuerza a mi orden fui directa hacia la puerta y se la abrí.

.- No lo entiendes.-dijo, rascándose la cabeza con aire culpable.- No es que no quiera irme (que realmente no quiero) sino que no puedo. Ahora mismo no podré volver a mi casa.-me aclaró, tras lo cual yo me quedé igual de desconcertada.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunté cerrando la puerta y acercándome al salón des de donde él me hablaba.

.- No puedo utilizar la red flu porque, a estas horas, mis padres han cortado la conexión. No puedo aparecerme porque eso es imposible en el Valle de Godric.-prosiguió.- Tampoco puedo ir en escoba porque no la tengo aquí y, finalmente, no puedo ir en autobús noctámbulo porque está estropeado.-enumeró.

Tras lo cual no pude añadir nada. Porque sabía que él tenía razón, al menos en eso del autobús noctámbulo. En lo demás, tampoco podía estar segura de que no me estuviera mintiendo pero, por alguna razón, le creí. No sé, supongo que el hecho de haber visto Bambi con él me ha ablandado un poco.

.- Pues te vas andando.- pero tampoco tanto, no os creáis.

.- ¿Andando? ¿Tú estás mal de la cabeza o qué?- esa fue su respuesta. Cosa que, como comprenderéis, no hizo que reconsiderase mi propuesta.

.- No, ya te puedes ir.-le solté, volviendo a abrir la puerta.

.- Ni hablar.-contestó él, agarrándose a los cojines de mi sofá como si le fuese la vida en ello. Que en cierta manera, le iba la vida en ello como yo me enfadase demasiado.

Total, que terminé mandándole un _petrificus totallus _y lo encerré en una habitación en desuso. Y allí se quedó toda la noche (o se habría quedado toda la noche) si no fuese por mi gran consideración. Al final fui y le quité el hechizo pero le dejé encerrado. Obviamente no me fiaba de lo que podía hacer mientras yo estaba dormida así que….

**Hasta aquí por hoy.**

**Os congratulará saber que ya he terminado los examenes y sólo quedan las recuperaciones (que aún no han sido anunciadas… crucemos los dedos a ver si hay suerte…)**

**En fin. Nos vemos pronto (espero)**

**Bye!**

**AnnaTB**


	5. ¿Por Merlín, qué besazo!

**Disclaimer: nada que conozcáis es mío.**

**Hola a todos/as! Tengo que agradeceros todos los reviews que me mandáis porque cada vez que veo un aviso nuevo en mi correo me da un bote de alegría el corazón. De verdad que me animáis mucho, aunque sea una frase cortita, os lo digo muy en serio.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a todos aquellos compañeros de penurias que, como yo, están a punto de hacer (o han hecho ya) los exámenes de selectividad. ¡Que tengáis muchísima suerte!**

**Capítulo 5: ¡Por Merlín, qué besazo!**

Tengo una bocaza que realmente me harían un favor si me la cerraran. Des de luego, parezco tonta. Si sé que soy gafe (porque lo soy, lo tengo muy asumido) debería callarme y no decir cosas que no deseo que pasen.

Como, por ejemplo, el hecho de que no tuviéramos guardia esa semana. Exacto, parece que los astros (en los que no he creído en mi vida) se han conjurado contra mí y ahora me hacen pagar todas las veces que menosprecié la asignatura de Adivinación en el colegio. Y realmente, me las están haciendo pagar todas juntas.

Primero me mandan a Potter y a Black al hospital, luego hacen que Potter tenga que quedarse en mi casa y, para terminar, como colofón, HACEN QUE TENGA GUARDIA LO QUE QUEDA DE SEMANA! Cosa que significa que pasaré 72 horas SEGUIDAS con Potter. Y Black, claro está.

La cosa no es tan catastrofista como puede parecer, según Gracie. En realidad no es que ningún astro se haya conjurado contra mí ni nada de eso… Tampoco es que sea gafe (eso si que no me lo trago). Lo que pasa es que, durante esta semana, he tenido un _poquito _de mala suerte.

Já, un poquito, dice. Por ahí no paso.

.-¿Un poquito dices?-le pregunté, al borde de la histeria.

.- Bueno,-rectificó ella.- Igual sí que has tenido mala suerte pero, si te paras a pensar, has tenido mejor suerte que todos aquellos que han tenido que pasar por el hospital.-me hizo ver.

Cosa que, por supuesto, tuve que aceptar. Siempre que tengo alguna queja, no puedo evitar pensar en que todos aquellos a los que he tenido que atender durante el día lo han pasado mucho peor que yo. Supongo que eso me consuela (por muy mal que suene) y no hace que me sienta tan mal.

Pero no había nada que en ese momento pudiera hacerme sentir mejor.

.- ¿Qué significa eso de las guardias?-preguntó James a mi lado, cuando ya volvíamos de la conversación que acabábamos de tener con mi supervisor, el señor Sullivan.

.- Pues significa que vamos a tener que trabajar las 72 horas que quedan para terminar la semana.-le expliqué, cansada.

.- ¿Sin dormir?-exclamó Black, escandalizado.

.- Dormimos pero, normalmente, no más de diez minutos seguidos.-le "tranquilizó" Gracie.- en realidad subsistimos a base de pociones.-le dijo, al ver que lo que le había dicho antes no había contribuido a que el moreno se tranquilizase.

.- No es lo mismo.- protestó él, infantilmente.

.- No, pero es lo que hay.-espeté yo, encogiéndome de hombros. Os juro que en ese momento no podía estar más frustrada…

.- Lo que hay es que tengo un hambre feroz.-intervino Potter, sin que viniera a cuento.

.- Haber desayunado.-dijo Gracie.- La hora de comer aún va a tardar en llegar.-comentó, mirando el reloj.

.- Pues no sé como voy a aguantar con el estómago vacío.-se quejó Potter, poniéndome ojos de cordero degollado.

.- ¿No has desayunado?-le preguntó Black, mirándome de reojo.

.- No, la señorita _mata- aurores_ no me ha querido alimentar.-se quejó el muy imbécil.- Resulta que se ha dormido…

.-¡No me he dormido!-protesté apasionadamente. Y, como siempre, demasiado rápidamente como para que colara.- Lo que pasa es que ayer no pude dormir porque no me fiaba de que el depravado este me hiciera algo durante la noche.- cosa que es totalmente cierta. Aunque, tiene razón, me he dormido.

.- Si, como si pudiera.-soltó él. Ante la estupefacción general, añadió:- me cerró con, al menos, treinta hechizos en una habitación sin ventana y esta mañana ya creía que se había olvidado de mí.-se quejó, mirándome mal.

En realidad, si me he despertado ha sido porque él ha empezado a aporrear la pared y la puerta con los puños para poder salir. He tenido que vestirme rápidamente, tomar un café mal hecho y abrirle la puerta para irnos volando al hospital.

.- Voy a morir de inanición si no me dais algo de comer.-nos amenaza sin darse cuenta de que quizás me está dando ideas.- Ey, Lily, no pongas esa cara que me asustas…-exclamó de pronto.

Vale, soy demasiado predecible.

.- Podemos ir a la cafetería…-propuso Gracie, al ver que James y Sirius observaban las cajas que contenían la asquerosa comida de los enfermos.- No creo que un menú de estos os guste demasiado.-añadió, haciendo que Sirius se alejase de dichas cajas.

.- Está bien.-accedí yo. O mejor dicho, intenté acceder puesto que en dos segundos ya corríamos hacia la unidad de urgencias con nuestros nombres resonando por los pasillos, anunciadas por megafonía. De nuevo, siendo utilizada como "chica para todo".

.- ¿No podemos desayunar?-oí que preguntaba Potter con voz lastimera. Muy a mi pesar, sonreí ante la insistencia del chico.

.- Luego.-le contesté secamente.- Las obligaciones primero, Potter.-le contesté, sin dejarme ablandar.

Pero el "luego" tardó mucho en llegar. Enlazábamos de un paciente a otro, de camilla en camilla, atendiéndolos a todos. No paramos ni un segundo esa mañana. Hasta que las fuerzas flaquearon.

Todo pasó muy deprisa, o por lo menos, eso me pareció a mí. Tras una broma especialmente mala de Sirius, James empezó a reír descontroladamente. Eso fue lo que me inquietó. La broma no había tenido ni un poco de gracia, de estas bromas que, si las recuerdas es por lo malas que son. Pero él reía, o eso me pareció a mí. Al fin me di cuenta de que eso no era producto de la risa y el temblor que agitaba su espalda no era otra cosa que las convulsiones de un desmayo. De pronto James estaba tendido en el suelo mientras yo ordenaba a Sirius que le sujetase los pies en alto y a Gracie que fuese a por toallas mojadas. Y yo sujetaba la cabeza de James que, blanco como la cera, yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

En pocos segundos ya había vuelto en sí para nuestro alivio. Para cerciorarme de que estaba mejor, le pegué dos cachetadas en las mejillas, haciendo que gimiera de dolor.

.- ¿Pero qué haces?-se quejó, sulfurado.

.- ¡Prongs!-gritó Sirius, arrodillándose a su lado.-¡Tío! ¡Hermano, pensé que la diñabas!-exclamó, aliviado.- ¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó.

.- Un poco mareado.-contestó él, tratando de incorporarse.

.- No te muevas.-le dije yo, empujándole suavemente de nuevo hacia el suelo.- Te has desmayado.-le expliqué.- ¿Ves chispitas?-le pregunté, haciendo que el chico soltara una carcajada.

.- ¿Así es como diagnosticas las enfermedades, Lils?-me preguntó, con una sonrisa pillina.

Y yo, que soy tonta del culo, me sonrojé. ¡Os lo juro! Como una colegiala, me sonrojé ante el idiota de Potter y con todo, tengo que admitir que me encantó el modo en que pronunció mi nombre. Ya no sólo el mote, que me gusta mucho, sino el tono que usó. Y su sonrisa.

Tuve que sacudir la cabeza para quitarme esas ideas cursis y vomitivas de ella.

.- Creo que ya está mejor.-intervino Gracie, sacándome del apuro.- ¿Crees que puedes levantarte solo?-le preguntó.

Él asintió y Sirius se levantó del suelo para dejarle espacio para apoyarse. James parecía muy convencido pero yo, que debido a mi (a veces) débil organismo, ya había sufrido varios desmayos en mi vida (sobretodo en ciertos días del mes) no me separé demasiado de él. Y, tal y como imaginé, nada más levantarse trastabilló y parecía que ya iba a clavar los dientes en el suelo cuando le agarré por el brazo.

Sin embargo no pensé en el pequeño inconveniente de que él pesaba más que yo. Total, que, tras unos momentos de… digámoslo indecisión gravitatoria, acabamos los dos al suelo quedando yo debajo de él.

En cuanto me vi libre de su cuerpo, me levanté como un rayo, fingiendo quitarme un polvo de encima que realmente no tenía, tratando de evitar que alguien se percatara del color fuego que había adquirido mi piel. Mientras tanto, Sirius ayudó a James a mantenerse en pie y Gracie observaba mi cabeza para ver si el golpe me había hecho una brecha.

.- ¿Estáis bien?-preguntó Sirius una vez la tranquilidad volvió a reinar.

.- Sí.-contestamos los dos a la vez.

.- No, no lo estáis.-murmuró Gracie viendo como a mí me temblaban las piernas y como James se apoyaba disimuladamente en la pared para no perder el equilibrio de nuevo.- Será mejor que comáis ambos un poco y que descanséis unos minutos.-dijo, convencida.

.- No, Gracie, no hace falta. Si quieres, que Black se quede con Potter y tu y yo seguimos con el trabajo.-dije, haciendo ademán de caminar.

Pero entonces despertó la dominatrix que Gracie, la dulce Gracie, lleva dentro. Os juro que sólo le faltaba el látigo y el mono de cuero. Hasta Sirius se paró a escucharla. Nunca me la había tomado tan en serio como a partir de ese momento.

.- De eso nada, Lily.-espetó, señalándome con el dedo acusadoramente.- Ahora mismo harás lo que te digo porque sino… porque sino me voy a chivar al sanador Sullivan.-me amenazó.

.- No serás capaz…-murmuré, llena de miedo.

.- Si no obedeces, lo haré.-me amenazó de nuevo.

Tres minutos más tarde estábamos los dos sentados en mi despacho, comiendo unos bollos que nos había traído Gracie y delante de una taza humeante de té. En silencio.

¡Arg! En serio, no pude aguantarlo… y saqué tema.

.- ¿Te encuentras mejor?-le pregunté, haciendo que levantase los ojos de su taza semivacía. En su cara había una expresión extraña.

.- ¿Te has sonrojado?-me espetó, a lo que yo sólo atiné a decir: "¿Eing?"- Antes, cuando me he desmayado…-añadió.- Me ha parecido que te habías sonrojado…

.- Pues te ha parecido mal.-solté, en cuanto me vi capaz de cerrar la boca por la sorpresa.

.- Ah, bueno.-contestó él.- Pero… te has preocupado por mí, ¿a que sí?-me preguntó de nuevo, poniendo ojitos de niño ilusionado.

No fui capaz de disimular mi sonrisa pero negué enérgicamente con la cabeza.

.- Es normal que te desmayaras.-le expliqué, ladeando la cabeza.- Llevabas muchas horas sin comer y…

.- ¡Ajajá!-exclamó, con voz de feriante que acaba de descubrir que la mujer barbuda lleva, en realidad, un postizo.- ¡Con lo que admites que lo que me ha pasado ha sido por tu culpa!-dijo, señalándome con el dedo y levantándose de la silla. Enseguida se llevó la mano a la cabeza y murmuró:- Ahora sí que veo chispitas…

.- Venga, siéntate.- Le ordené suavemente, levantándome y conduciéndole hacia la camilla que había en mi consulta.- Voy a hacerte un reconocimiento.-le expliqué, haciendo que se tumbara.

.- ¿Para eso no hay que quitarse la ropa?-me preguntó.

.- Pues sí…-solté, haciendo que se le iluminara la mirada.- pero sólo tú.-añadí, con una sonrisa ladina.- No, no, en serio. Para esto no te hace falta quitártela.-le tranquilicé.

.- Vale.-dijo él, volviendo a tumbarse ya más tranquilo.

Ninguno de los dos habló mientras yo le examinaba. De todas formas, mucho mejor porque, no sé si habréis visto alguna vez un reconocimiento físico de medimagia. Supongo que no así que yo os lo explico.

Ya sabréis lo de pasar las manos por todo el cuerpo y todo eso, para saber si hay algún hueso roto… ¿no? Bueno, esa parte me la salté puesto que sabía perfectamente que no tenía ningún hueso roto ni nada. Lo que tenía que hacer se centraba más en la zona de la cabeza. Y vosotros diréis: Mejor, ¿no? Pues no, no es mejor porque, los magos todavía no hemos desarrollado ninguna de las tecnologías de diagnóstico muggles y hay que hacerlo todo a ojo desnudo… Sin estetoscopio ni nada de nada. Para no haber, no hay ni una simple trompetilla acústica con la que examinar. Nada de nada.

Tras las revisiones más superficiales hice que se incorporase y empecé a examinarle los ojos, separando bien sus párpados con mis dedos índice y pulgar y me acerqué para ver mejor si sus pupilas estaban dilatadas o no. Me separé rápidamente en cuanto me di cuenta de que su corazón palpitaba rápidamente.

.- ¿Ya?-preguntó, sentándose de golpe en la camilla.

.- Sí.-contesté yo, haciéndole espacio para que se pusiera en pie.- ¿Aún te sientes mareado?

.- No, ya no veo chispitas.-añadió, con un guiño burlón.

.- Entonces ya estas mejor…-convine yo, dando media vuelta.- Lo mejor será que comas algo más, luego ven a la sala de urgencias, estaremos allí, ¿vale?-le dije mientras cogía mi varita de encima de la mesa y tomaba un último sorbo de té.

.- No, no vale.-contestó él, repentinamente serio.

.- ¿El qué?-pregunté y, sorprendida, mientras me deshacía la coleta para volver a hacérmela de nuevo.

.- Que me rehuyas.-contestó, haciendo que yo levantase las cejas sorprendida.

.- No te rehuyo.-contesté, encogiéndome de hombros y reculando hacia la puerta.

.- Sí que lo haces.-repitió él, acercándome más a mí y haciendo que yo, al recular tanto, chocara contra la puerta y la cerrara.- Y sólo quiero decirte que no soy tan malo… he cambiado pero no me dejas demostrártelo.-siguió, impidiendo que yo pudiese hablar.- No seas tan borde conmigo, Lils.-me pidió.

Estuve paralizada unos segundos para asimilar todo eso mientras el perfume de James se inmiscuía en mi nariz impidiéndome pensar con claridad. Estaba tan cerca que podía casi rozar su nariz contra la mía sin tener que moverse demasiado. Y en ese momento acababa de apoyar las manos una a cada lado de mi cabeza, haciendo que tuviera que mirarle a la cara obligatoriamente.

.- No sé qué quieres que te diga…-murmuré, tímida. Ahora a la que le iba el corazón a mil por hora era a mí.

.- Pues no digas nada.-contestó él.

Acto seguido y cuando yo ya había abierto la boca para contestar, él movió la cabeza hacia mí, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. A los pocos segundos nuestros labios se habían fundido en un profundo beso que hizo que me temblasen las piernas. Lo digo completamente en serio, nunca, en toda mi vida me habían dado un beso mejor que ese. Al notar que mis extremidades flaqueaban, moví los brazos y los crucé por detrás de su cuello, rodeándole suavemente. Él aprovechó mi movimiento para separar sus manos de la puerta y abrazarme con ellas la cintura, moviéndolas en círculos por toda la espalda.

Fue entonces cuando reaccioné. Bueno, tampoco me miréis así, como si fuese retrasada o algo… ¡Que os den un beso como ese, haber quién es la lista que reacciona!

Me separé de él y murmuré atropelladamente un "Nos vemos luego" que no sé si llegó a entender del todo. Él también parecía bastante desconcertado pero no me paré a mirarle demasiado y abrí la puerta de mi consulta para salir al pasillo. Una vez allí, tuve la libertad de apoyarme en la puerta y soltar un suspiro extasiado.

¡Por Merlín, qué besazo!

**Fin del chapi!**

**Hola a todos/as!**

**Gracias por haber sabido esperar (qué remedio, jeje) pero ya veis que ando liadilla… Estoy a pocos días de la selectividad y mis padres tienen el radar activado así que no puedo acercarme al ordenador a menos de diez metros… En fin, qué dura es la vida del estudiante, ¿no? **

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y, si ha habido suerte, que os haya hecho reír!**

**Nos vemos después de la Sele! (si sigo viva, claro!)**

**Bye!**

**AnnaTB**


	6. Adiós

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer es mío.**

**¡Hola a todas! ¿Cómo estáis? Yo estoy oficialmente de vacaciones, por fin. Supongo que como la mayoría pero es que casi ni me lo creo. En fin, que ya era hora.**

**Dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado un review. A los que firmáis creo haberos contestado a todos, a los que no, os doy las gracias des de aquí. Un beso.**

**Capítulo seis: Adiós…**

Vale que tuviera que aguantarle en Hogwarts. También acepto tener que soportarle ahora porque, más que nada, ya me he hecho a la idea. Pero lo que no puedo tolerar es que ahora tenga que estar todo el día con él. Ab-so-lu-ta-men-te todo el día.

Después de ese besazo hablé con Gracie y se lo conté todo. Lo del armario de las pociones, lo bien que me lo había pasado en mi apartamento ese día que vino y, por último, el beso en mi despacho.

.- Pues dale una oportunidad, ¡no seas tonta!-me animó, con una sonrisa.

.- No.-contesté yo, inflexible.- Ya me lo conozco, sé como trata a las mujeres y no voy a permitir que haga lo mismo conmigo.

.- La gente cambia, Lily.-me dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.- Y tú dirás lo que quieras pero des de que llegó aquí, no le he visto ligar con nadie.-dijo.- Es más, la zorra de Amber, ya sabes, la de pediatría; le estuvo tirando los tejos descaradamente y él ni se inmutó.-me contó, susurrando crípticamente.

Tras lo cuál me quedé agradablemente sorprendida.

.- No me lo creo.-contesté, a pesar de todo.

.- Tú misma.-contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.- Yo lo he oído en la cafetería esta mañana cuando he ido a por vuestro desayuno.-me explicó.- La camarera se lo estaba contando a Julie y ya sabes que los rumores que se oyen por allí son siempre ciertos.

Ahora ya sí que me lo creí. En realidad, de lo que seguro que puedes fiarte en éste hospital, es de los rumores que oigas en la cafetería. Sea lo que sea, si te lo cuentan allí, puedes estar segura de que es cierto. Además de que, mientras Gracie me estaba contando eso, Amber pasó por nuestro lado mandándome una mirada asesina en el proceso.

Sin embargo, no iba a creer lo que James sentía por mí sólo por que hubiera rechazado a Amber. Aunque nadie había rechazado jamás a Amber y casi podría decirse que la sala de curas número 22 era prácticamente su picadero oficial. Después tenía otros sitios reservados que iban des del armario de mantenimiento hasta los baños de las distintas plantas. Ahora que lo pienso, es cierto que Amber era una verdadera zorra.

.- Venga Lily…-insistió Gracie, sacándome de mis cavilaciones- No me vas a negar que es atractivo.-comentó.- Y me he fijado en que antes te has sonrojado cuando él te ha llamado Lils.

Vale, allí me había pillado de lleno.

.- Bueno, ya veremos.-claudiqué, derrotada. ¿Os podéis creer que no encontré ni una razón para pensar que Gracie estaba equivocada?

.- Oye…-empezó ella.- Te quería preguntar una cosa: ¿Sirius tiene novia?

.- Pues posiblemente debe de tener unas quinientas…-mascullé, mirando a Gracie con los ojos entrecerrados.

.- ¿Qué?-se escandalizó ella.

.- ¿Te gusta?-inquirí yo, con preocupación.

.- Nah…-contestó ella, sin convencerme en absoluto.- ¿Tiene o no tiene novia?-volvió a preguntar.

.- Que yo sepa no… pero, Gracie, ten cuidado con este porque es un casanova.-le avisé.- es muy posible que no vuelvas a saber de él una vez haya conseguido lo que quiera de ti.-le dije, sin tapujos.

.- No me gusta, Lily…-insistió, a pesar de que no me creo una palabra.

.- Bueno, bueno… De todas formas, ten cuidado, ¿sí?- le dije, sin creérmelo.

.- Que sí, mamá, tendré cuidado…-contestó ella, mirándome como si fuera un ser de lo más cansino.

.- Oye…-me quejé.- No me llames mamá… y no te escapes, ¡aún no he terminado contigo, jovencita!

Por Merlín, ¿la llamé jovencita? ¿En qué me estoy convirtiendo? ¡Mierda, soy Petunia!

Oh, no, no, no… No, corrijo, Petunia no ha tenido en su vida una experiencia así. Estoy segura que Vernon La Foca jamás le ha dado un besazo como el que me dio James a mí. Jamás.

.- Lily.- me dice una voz que empiezo a oír demasiado en mi vida.- El señor Sullivan dice que vayamos los tres a su despacho.- ¿el señor Sullivan? No lo entiendo…¿he hecho algo mal?-Lils…¿me oyes?

.- ¿Ah? Sí, sí, te oigo.-le contesté, un poco abstraída.

.- Pues no lo parece, estás yendo hacia la dirección contraria…-me avisó, cogiéndome del brazo suavemente.- Ey…¿estás bien?

.- Sí, sí… Mejor vámonos, venga.- dije, dando media vuelta, sin darme cuenta de que su mano seguía cogiendo mi brazo.

O igual sí que me di cuenta. Lo que pasa es que estaba sintiendo una sensación muy cálida, era realmente agradable, era de lo más natural. En serio, en cuanto me tocó lo noté, no había presión alguna en sus movimientos y además era como si lo hubiese hecho toda la vida. Sabía como llevarme y, por unos minutos, me dejé llevar.

.- Buenas tardes señor Sullivan, ¿quería algo?-le pregunté, tras unos momentos en los que desconecté del mundo.

.- Señorita Evans, lamento el hecho de que tenga usted que hacer esta semana guardia.-me dijo a lo que yo asentí comprensiva.- Supongo que sabe que es algo que no puedo evitar.-añadió, antes de que yo pudiera pedírselo cono ojos de corderito.

.- Supongo que sí.-contesté yo, resignada y bastante irónica.

.- Pero no la he hecho venir para esto…-dijo, obviando deliberadamente mi sarcástico comentario.- La realidad es que me han ofrecido un puesto para ir a un hospital de Bulgaria y ahora mi puesto quedará vacante.-anunció.

Tardé unos segundos en entender lo que estaba sucediendo. El señor Sullivan se iba, se marchaba a otro hospital y, entonces, su puesto de trabajo iba a quedar vacío. Él dejaría de ser mi supervisor y pondrían a otra persona en su lugar.

.- ¿Piensa irse?-pregunté, apenada. Supongo que mi pregunta sonó bastante suplicante porque el señor Sullivan levantó la vista sorprendido y noté de nuevo la calidez de James rodeando mi brazo.

.- Sí, eso pensaba hacer.-contestó él, pacientemente.- Pero no se preocupe, eso van a ser buenas noticias para usted. He decidido que está preparada para emanciparse.-anunció.

¡¿Qué! ¿Emanciparme? No puede ser… es decir, ¿ahora? ¿ya? Es que no me lo creo, es imposible. No llevo tanto tiempo con las prácticas. Hay gente que, incluso con dos años de prácticas siguen teniendo supervisor.

Bueno, mejor os explico qué es esto de la "emancipación" en el mundo de la medicina mágica aunque eso sea algo que podáis deducir perfectamente solitos. Resulta que, como ya sabéis, el señor Sullivan era mi supervisor. Eso significaba que seguía mis progresos muy de cerca y que, sobretodo en los primeros días, estaba prácticamente pegado a mis talones para evitar que cometiera alguna desgracia. Eso, por supuesto, nunca me lo dijo directamente, pero detecté un par de sistemas de control que había impuesto para poder controlar mis posibles fallos. Luego me enteré que eso era un procedimiento habitual en todos los sanadores pero pronto me di cuenta de que el señor Sullivan no me controlaba tanto. Lo que sí hacía era tener copias de todos los historiales de los pacientes que yo llevaba para darme algún que otro consejo.

Y ahora, mi emancipación significaba que ya podía ir por mi cuenta. Ya era una medimaga con todas las de la ley, ya podría decir con seguridad que era la Sanadora Evans y no la Sanadora-en-prácticas Evans. Y después de que mi cerebro procesara la información, noté como me fallaban las piernas y tuve que tomar asiento.

.- ¿Está usted seguro de lo que está diciendo?-le pregunté, temblorosa.

.- Oh, por supuesto, Bulgaria me han dicho que es un país precioso y además se ve que en ese hospital realmente necesitan ayuda.-contestó Sullivan sin percatarse de que mi inseguridad no era precisamente la de dónde se fuese él.

.- Ya, eso dicen.-contesté yo.- Lo que me preocupa es eso de la emancipación.-le aclaré.

.- Ah.-dijo él, cayendo en la cuenta.- Bueno, los otros medimagos me han pasado excelentes informes sobre ti y, teniendo en cuenta que has podido hacerte cargo de dos aurores sin que ninguna desgracia ocurriese en San Mungo, yo creo que estás más que capacitada, Lily.- me soltó, llamándome por mi nombre por primera vez en todo el tiempo que estuve bajo su cargo.

.- ¿Y en qué unidad me van a mandar?-pregunté, aún sin creérmelo demasiado y rezando interiormente a que no fuese a enfermedades extrañas.

.- Pues de momento no lo tengo muy claro… ¿Tú tienes alguna preferencia?-me preguntó.

.- Bueno, en realidad aún no. Lo que sí me gustaría es que no tuviera más pacientes de esos que no se sabe ni qué hacer con ellos.-dije, sin encontrar otra forma de expresarme.- Quiero decir que preferiría que no fuese a la sección de enfermedades extrañas, si puede ser.-añadí, dándome cuenta de que lo que había dicho antes no había sonado demasiado bien.

.- Haré lo que pueda.- me dijo, mirándome con suspicacia.- ¿Le parecería bien la sección de urgencias?-me propuso.

¿Urgencias? Bueno, des de luego es una sección bastante escabrosa pero las veces que he tenido que ir allí me las he apañado bastante bien… Creo que urgencias estaría bien.

.- Por lo que me ha dicho la jefa de enfermeras, la señora Úrsula Hummerman, se ve que usted se mueve muy bien por esa zona.-añadió, mientras yo me lo pensaba.- y tengo informes que lo prueban.- volvió a decir, al ver que yo no contestaba.- Como por ejemplo, su rápida actuación cuando vino esa muchachita inconsciente que se había hecho un sortilegio desgrasador.-comentó.- Se las arregló perfectamente usted sola porque, según me dijo su amiga Gracie, ella estaba indispuesta.-añadió, con un guiño.

A veces me pregunto cómo lo llega a saber todo este hombre… Es decir, es normal que esté al corriente de algún que otro paciente mío puesto que es (o era) mi supervisor; pero no que lo esté de detalles que sólo podemos saber los que estábamos allí. Si dice que Gracie le dijo que estaba indispuesta, le creo porque es algo que Gracie haría… Pero, el guiño que me ha hecho indica que _sabe_ que no es que Gracie estuviese indispuesta sino que no pudo soportar la visión del cuerpo esquelético de su amiga. Además de que mandé a ese par de "aurores" a paseo por temor a que se me desmayaran también…

Un escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal al pensar que puede saberlo todo. Y cuando digo todo, me refiero a _todo. _Besos en mi consulta, incluidos.

.- Disculpe.-dijo Sirius, interrumpiendo mi periodo de meditación.- ¿Por qué nos ha llamado a James y a mí?-preguntó.

Cierto. Para decir eso, no hacía falta que vinieran estos dos y el señor Sullivan no es de los que hablan por que sí. Y, aunque bien podría ser que no se fiase de que estuvieran "sueltos" por el hospital pero creo que Gracie podría controlarlos bastante bien…

.- Ah, es que esto significa que ya pueden marcharse ustedes dos.-anunció.

.- ¿Nos vamos ya a la academia de aurores?-preguntó Sirius de nuevo porque James parecía haber perdido la lengua.

.- Exacto, en cuanto se acabe la jornada, podrán marcharse.- dijo, empezando a recoger unos papeles de encima de su mesa. Eso, en el idioma gestual del señor Sullivan, significaba que ya podíamos irnos.

.- Bueno pues, encantado de haber trabajado con usted, señor Sullivan.-dijo Sirius, tendiéndole la mano con su educación de niño bien. James se apresuró a imitarle y pronto salimos del despacho del señor Sullivan y nos quedamos fuera, delante de la puerta.

.- ¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó James, con los hombros caídos.

.- Deberíais estar contentos…-les dije, tratando de animarle, no sé porqué.- Ahora volveréis a trabajar en lo vuestro.

.- Ya, pero… Bueno, os dejo, voy a ver a Gracie.-dijo Sirius, largándose muy poco disimuladamente y dejándonos solos a James y a mí.

De repente sonó un timbre que señalaba nuestra hora libre. Durante los días en que teníamos que hacer guardia, había descansos en los que podíamos salir a pasear fuera, en el jardín del hospital, o dar una vuelta por el mundo muggle, para despejarnos. También podíamos echarnos un ratito para dormir pero, por regla general, el timbre de los descansos convertía los pasillos del hospital en una desbandada general en la que todos aquellos que tenían descanso, aprovechaban para salir fuera. El peligro de quedarte dentro era que, si te encontraban, tu hora libre se había terminado porque los enfermos no entienden de horas libres.

Así que, sin previo aviso, cogí a James de la manga del uniforme y tiré de él hasta llegar a los jardines del hospital. No por nada, simplemente pasaba de perder mi hora libre atendiendo a padres histéricos por que su hijo les había cogido la varita "sin querer" y ahora los niños llevaban las extremidades cambiadas de sitio.

.- Tranquila, fiera.-me paró, cuando llegamos a las puertas de los jardines.

.- Ahora ya sí.-contesté yo, recuperando el aliento y vigilando que nadie nos hubiera seguido.

.- Claro, ahora que me voy estarás más descansada, ¿no?-dijo él, con tono herido.

.- ¿Qué? No, no, para nada, si yo lo decía por…

.- Es igual, Lily, déjalo.-me cortó, ofendido.

¡Y no va el tío y se pone a pasear enfurruñado! Yo le seguí, empezando a mosquearme porque no me dejaba explicarme pero él era más rápido.

.- ¡James!-le llamé, para que aflojase la marcha.

.- ¿Qué?-me espetó.- Lo que quieres es que me vaya, ¿no?-soltó, dejándome entre la espada y la pared.

Porque… ¿cómo decirle que no le quería a mi lado pero que no quería que se marchase?

.- ¿He dicho yo eso, acaso?-le solté, cogiéndole del brazo y haciendo que parase en su frenético paseo por el jardín.

.- Entonces… ¿no quieres que me vaya?- Gaaaaaaaaaah, ¿por qué le gustarán tanto los extremos?

Por fortuna, no tuve que contestar a esa pregunta porque Sirius y Gracie llegaron, también corriendo. Es lo que solíamos hacer ella y yo; en los momentos en que teníamos una hora de descanso, el plan era salir corriendo hacia los jardines del hospital para evitar ser explotadas vilmente por pacientes histéricos.

.- ¡Úrsula ha estado a punto de pillarnos!- exclamó ella, con las mejillas coloradas y los labios hinchados.

.- ¿Haciendo qué?-preguntó James, con una ceja alzada insinuantemente.

Yo estaba a punto de decirle a James que tenía una mente enfermiza y que Gracie no haría tal cosa cuando me fijé en que Sirius tenía también las mejillas rojas y los labios hinchados. Y que ambos, tras el comentario de James, habían incrementado su color en la cara.

.- Nada que te importe.- soltó Sirius, demasiado bruscamente y, sobretodo demasiado rápidamente como para que ni James ni yo nos lo creamos.

.- Ya…-dijo James, sin creerse una palabra y mirando socarrón a la pareja que, a pesar de haber dejado de correr, seguían cogidos de la mano.

.- ¿Vamos a tomar algo?-propuso Gracie, dejando la mano de Sirius y cogiéndome del brazo.

Entonces Gracie me arrastró durante unos metros, mientras James y Sirius nos seguían des de un poco atrás. Podía oír como ellos cuchicheaban pero cada vez que me daba la vuelta para mirar lo que estaban haciendo (una no puede descuidar jamás sus espaldas si tiene a semejantes energúmenos detrás) se callaban súbitamente y simulaban mirar el paisaje.

.- Tenías razón.-murmuró Gracie a mi oído, haciendo que yo le prestara atención.

.- ¿En qué?-pregunté sorprendida, mirándola. Estaba medio sonrojada y tenía una sonrisa tímida que no presagiaba nada bueno.

.- El armario de las pociones… es un buen sitio para besarse.-concluyó, enrojeciendo aún más y haciendo que yo también me pusiera colorada.

.- ¡Yo nunca he dicho eso!-grité, sintiendo calores por todo mi cuerpo.

.- Ah, pero seguro que lo has pensado.-me contestó ella, guiñándome un ojo.

Di media vuelta, roja y algo avergonzada, para comprobar que ni James ni Sirius nos habían oído. Y… ¿adivináis qué? Ambos nos miraban a Gracie y a mí con sendas sonrisas pícaras que indicaban que, de nuevo, mi suerte había vuelto a fallar.

¿Tenían que estar escuchando _precisamente ahora_?

**Tachán!**

**Bueeeeeeeeeno, ya sé que he tardado un montón de tiempo, _lo sé._**

**Pero, ¿os ha gustado? Venga, dejadme un review y me lo comentáis eh! Que sé q muchas estáis ya de vacaciones y no tenéis nada más que hacer!**

**Bye!**

**AnnaTB**

**PD: Este es ya el penúltimo chapi. Supongo que os acordaréis ( y si no os acordáis, da igual) de q en el primer chapi anuncié q duraría unos cinco. Pues, como habréis notado, han acabado siendo 7. Pronto tendréis el último chapi pero si lo que queréis es animarme de verdad, MANDADME REVIEWS!**

**Un Beso enorme!**


	7. o hasta luego

**Disclaimer: nada de nada de lo que podáis reconocer es mío. Nada. ¿OK?**

**Y al fin llegamos al último capítulo. ¿Ha costado eh? La verdad es que me da mucha penita q se termine ya xq este es el primer fic así más largo q termino (por ahora). **

**Muchas gracias a los que me han mandado reviews. A los que firman ya han sido contestados, a los que no, un beso enorme.**

**Dedicado a todos los que leen (dejen review o no) porque el simple hecho de ver que los hits suben como la espuma ya me anima. ¿A ver cuándo os animáis a dejar un simple comentario, no? **

**Aquí os lo dejo… El último capítulo de ¿Precisamente ahora?**

**Capítulo siete: …o hasta luego.**

Tengo que admitir que las guardias se nos hicieron bastante pesadas a Gracie y a mí. Pasamos muchas horas inactivas puesto que no había demasiadas cosas que hacer aparte de comentar el impacto de la noticia de la marcha del sanador Sullivan a Bulgaria.

Y de las consecuencias derivadas de esta marcha.

.- ¿Entonces…-pregunté yo.-… qué pasó en el armario de las pociones?

Gracie enrojeció hasta las raíces al oír la pregunta y sonrió abiertamente. Me había dado cuenta de que cuando hablaba de Sirius, la boca se le curvaba en una sonrisa encantada que poco podía hacer para disimular. Estaba feliz y cuando hablaba del chico o hacía referencia a él, brillaba.

.- Bueno, te lo puedes imaginar.-contestó ella, vagamente. Pues no, no me lo puedo imaginar… o sí, lo que pasa es que no quiero ni pensar en pronunciarlo en voz alta.

.- Anda, cuéntamelo-le pedí con voz melosa.

Gracie me miró, con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, pinchaditos de rabia, sabiendo que no podía resistirse a mis "encantos". En resumen, que es pedírselo y al acto obtengo lo que quiera de ella. Siempre que sea legal, claro.

.- Bueno, después de que el sanador Sullivan os contase que se iba, él vino a buscarme. Yo estaba haciendo una cura en pediatría y, mientras terminaba, él se puso a hacer tonterías para los niños, para distraerlos… ¡Es que es más mono, Lily!-exclamó, con los ojos brillantes. Que fuerte, no sabía que Gracie estuviera tan pillada por Black.- Entonces, cuando terminé, me cogió de la mano y me llevó aparte para contarme que él se iba ya ese día y que se había dado cuenta de que iba a extrañarme mucho…-dijo, con voz soñadora.

.- Oh, vamos, Gracie…-dije, apenada.- ¿Y tú te lo creíste?-le pregunté.

.- Uy, no, no le creí. Por supuesto pensé que sería una estratagema para llevarme a la cama y luego "si te he visto no me acuerdo".-dijo, para mi alivio.- Yo le solté un comentario sarcástico y él siguió insistiendo en el tema, mientras íbamos caminando.-me explicó. Interiormente, me sentí orgullosa de Gracie.- Pero, conforme iba hablando, más me daba cuenta de que yo sí iba a echarle de menos, ¿sabes? Han sido poquitos días pero creo que voy a extrañarle.-comentó, con una sonrisa entre triste y soñadora.

Yo no respondí. Estaba empezando a entender a Gracie, a comprender lo que sentía y también lo que estaba sintiendo yo. Era como una sensación extraña en el estómago, como una opresión, era como si estuviese en la cima de una montaña rusa y toda yo estuviese en suspensión, con el alma en vilo, en medio de la caída. Y lo peor de todo: empezaba a comprender lo que me estaba pasando.

Iba a extrañar a James. Es más, ya lo estaba haciendo. El simple hecho de recordar su sonrisa de pillo me formó un nudo en el estómago que me pilló desprevenida. No lo esperaba. Esto no tenía que suceder. No era el plan.

Pero entonces me encontré pensando en mi futuro, como una tonta, lo juro. ¿No os ha pasado nunca eso de fijaros en un tipo, uno cualquiera, y pensar la bonita pareja que haríais juntos? ¿O pensar cómo sería besarle? Pues a mí sí, pero no pensaba en un tipo cualquiera. Pensaba en James y yo, caminando de la mano por cualquier calle gris de Londres, rodeados de gente aún más gris y apagada que no lograba opacarnos a nosotros. Nuestra risa.

¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! ¿Cómo dejé que eso pasara? ¿Cómo pude permitir que sucediera? ¿Por qué?

Sin embargo, eso son cosas que sé que jamás llegaré a entender. Cosas que pasan porque sí, porque es lo que toca, porque algún genio maligno que nos observa y nos controla des de arriba lo ha decidido así y eso es lo que tiene que pasar. El destino.

Nunca he creído en él pero la vida me ha enseñado a hacerlo. ¿Quién, sino, hizo que nos reencontráramos después de las accidentadas disputas que mantuvimos en Hogwarts? ¿Quién logró que, a pesar de las reticencias, acabase rindiéndome? Como siempre dice; "_Vida mía, ¡tú y yo estamos predestinados a estar juntos!_"

Y yo no puedo estar más de acuerdo.

Imagino que os estaréis preguntando a qué se debe este cambio. El porqué de mi repentino cambio de actitud. No es que sea algo repentino y, por eso, para entenderlo tengo que atrasarme un poquito en el tiempo…

Después de haber acabado esa charla con Gracie en la que ella me explicó los detalles menos íntimos (por suerte) de su _encuentro_ con Sirius, nos llamaron por megafonía. Cosa rara porque, en la sala de personal dónde estábamos, había dos sanadoras más que iban delante de nosotras en caso de que llegara algún paciente. Pero bueno, no le dimos más importancia al asunto y, encogiéndonos de hombros resignadas, fuimos hacia urgencias. Poco podíamos esperar lo que nos íbamos a encontrar allí.

Nada más abrir la puerta, dos bultos coloridos llamaron nuestra atención. Eran ellos, James y Sirius, con sendas sonrisas pillinas, pintados de mil colores y mirándonos con simpatía.

.- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?-pregunté, en cuánto recuperé la voz. Dicho sea de paso, también noté que el nudo en mi estómago se estrechaba un poco pero se deshizo enseguida que vi la sonrisa de James. ¡Qué tonta! ¿No?

.- Nos han hechizado.-mintió Sirius, sin convencernos a ninguna de las dos.

.- Sí, hombre.-solté yo, incapaz de contener una sonrisa.- No conozco a nadie aparte de los merodeadores capaz de hacer un hechizo de este tipo.-dije, riéndome y logrando que ambos soltaran una carcajada.

.- Se nos ha ocurrido que si veníamos sin ninguna enfermedad no nos dejarían pasar.-dijo James, rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa de culpabilidad.- ¿Podéis arreglarnos?-pidió.

Gracie y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa de complicidad.

.- Pues yo no sé cómo curar esto…-murmuró Gracie, pensativa.- ¿Y tú?-me preguntó, inocentemente.

.- Pues tampoco se me ocurre nada.-contesté yo, encogiéndome de hombros y con el mismo tono de supuesta inocencia de Gracie.- Me parece que tendremos que ingresarles en el ala de enfermedades extrañas y desconocidas.-dije, empezando a coger un par de formularios para ingresarlos.

.- Voy a avisar a la enfermera Hummerman, ella se encarga de esa sala, ¿no?-dijo Gracie, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

.- ¡No! Esperad un momento.-pidió Sirius, empezando a desesperar. A su lado, James se apuntaba a sí mismo con la varita y susurraba sortilegios para "arreglarse" él solito.

Úrsula Hummerman, la jefa de enfermeras y la persona más temida en San Mungo. Pude entender perfectamente su desesperación al intentar volver sus coloridos cuerpos al color natural. No pensábamos mandarles a ningún sitio pero…¿y lo bien que lo pasamos mientras veíamos sus movimientos casi histéricos y sus susurros de hechizos frenéticos? Venga ya, ese era un espectáculo que no podíamos perdernos.

Al final dejamos que se fuesen sanos y salvos tras haber quitado los hechizos que ellos mismos se habían hecho. Después de esa amenaza de internarlos en el hospital, Gracie pensó que no volverían otra vez puesto que, con la celeridad con la que desaparecieron, era lo que cabía esperar en ese momento. Pero se equivocaba.

Volvieron. Claro que volvieron. Vinieron día tras día, semana tras semana, siempre a la misma hora. Y cada vez nos sorprendían con algo nuevo que lograba alegrarnos el día, por muy malo que fuese. Aprendí a valorar cada detalle pero no me di cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba hasta que un día no apareció. Y enseguida comprendí el significado de la frase "nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" o, al menos, hasta que crees haberlo perdido.

Gracie y yo estábamos tomando un té en nuestra hora de descanso mientras esperábamos que llegara la enfermera de turno con una sonrisa burlona, a anunciarnos la llegada de nuestros "pacientes" particulares. Pero la hora libre pasó y ellos no daban señales de vida, a parte de una nota-relámpago que Sirius le mandó vía lechuza urgente a Gracie en la que decía que ese día no iba a venir pero en la no se mencionaba ni a James ni a mí.

Pasaban las horas y, aunque traté de evitar pensar en James, la angustia me carcomía por dentro. ¿Le había pasado algo? ¿Se habría cansado ya de mí? Preguntas sin respuesta que vagaban por mi mente y me hacían dar vueltas y más vueltas al porqué de su ausencia.

Al final mi turno terminó y me fui a casa, bastante deprimida, para qué negarlo. Ni siquiera se había molestado en avisarme. Ni una simple posdata en la nota de Sirius. Al llegar a casa, abrí la puerta sin ganas y me tiré en el sofá, con unas ganas irremediables de llorar. Me estaba sorprendiendo a mí misma; le había estado viendo durante semanas sin ningún hecho remarcable. Es decir, no nos besamos ni una sola vez a pesar de que yo (en incontables momentos) había deseado que lo hiciera. Tan sólo hablamos y eso me permitió conocerle realmente y fue lo que me empujó, según creo, a quererle. Pero, hasta esa ausencia, no me había dado cuenta de cuánto le necesitaba. Y, por Merlín, le necesitaba y mucho.

Cuando parecía que el sopor estaba librándome de esa pesadilla, el timbre sonó, despertándome. Me levanté del sofá, medio dormida, y, con pasos desacostumbrados, fui a abrir la puerta sin mirar siquiera quién había detrás.

.- ¿No te han enseñado nunca que tienes que mirar antes de abrir la puerta?-me echó en cara una voz repelente donde las haya.

Era él. Él con un ramo de flores en la mano y una expresión de lo más adorable. Era James, haciéndome comprender en un solo instante que era el hombre de mi vida.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté, con la respiración agitada. El corazón me iba a mil por hora e, inexplicablemente, empezaba a enfurecerme. ¿Cómo podía preocuparme tanto y aliviarme con una simple visita? ¿En qué momento me había convertido en una marioneta que vivía para y por sus acciones?

.- Venía para excusarme por no venir hoy.-dijo, con una mueca de disculpas.

.- Oh,-suspiré yo, mirándome las uñas con fingido interés.- ¿Acaso habíamos quedado?-solté, maldiciendo mi bocaza tres segundos más tarde.

Una mueca de tristeza cruzó su cara y mi propio comentario me fustigó por dentro. ¿Por qué, si tanto le necesitaba, seguía hablándole de esa forma? Pero, por suerte para los dos, James siempre ha encontrado la forma de hacerme perder los papeles.

.- Claro que sí, preciosa, ¿no creerás en serio que voy a dejarlo correr ahora que ya te tengo en el bote, no?-me soltó, con una sonrisa de las suyas, una de esas tan demoledoras, que logró que me temblasen las piernas.

Fue entonces cuando yo le cogí por el cuello de la camisa y le atraje hasta dentro de mi apartamento, cerrando con una patada, la puerta. Agarré el ramo que aún tenía en una de sus manos y lo tiré encima de la mesita del recibidor, camino que pronto siguieron sus gafas.

Y segundos más tarde James y yo nos estábamos besando salvajemente, con la única diferencia de que ésa vez fui yo la que tomé la iniciativa. Pronto él pareció despertar de su estupor porque enseguida sus brazos fuertes me rodearon la espalda y una de sus manos empezó a masajearme la nuca de una forma tan deliciosa que tuve que agarrarme aún más a su cuello para no derretirme allí mismo.

Pasito a pasito y bastante torpemente fuimos avanzando hacia la sala y concretamente hasta el sofá, donde nos dejamos caer sin contemplaciones, quedando yo debajo de él. Enseguida noté algo clavándose en mi espalda y, cuando me removí incómoda, la tele se encendió de golpe, haciendo que James volviera a pegarse el susto de su vida. Su cuerpo que, pocos segundos antes, había estado encima del mío, ahora se encontraba unos dos metros alejado del sofá, con la varita en alto apuntando al televisor encendido. Lo que se estaba clavando en mi espalda era el mando de la tele y, al removerme, había apretado el botón de encendido, pegándole un susto de muerte al pobre James.

Me costó horas dejar de reírme y todavía más tiempo lograr que se tranquilizase. Merlín, todavía ahora, cada vez que recuerdo su carita de asustado, me entra la risa y no puedo parar. ¡Es que deberíais haberle visto! Los ojos abiertos de par en par, la boca con la mandíbula colgando casi hasta el suelo y la varita apuntando al televisor… ¡Lo recordaré toda la vida!

Pero luego las risas se apagaron y nos encontramos de nuevo en el sofá sólo que esta vez sentados mirando una película (ni me acuerdo de cuál era) concentrados el uno en el otro. Intercalábamos las risas con besos y las caricias con palabras y, poco a poco, la pasión nos llevó a mi cama entre besos ansiosos y comentarios susurrados a media voz. Cálido, todo fue muy, muy cálido.

Por primera vez en mi vida, sentí que estaba en la gloria. Esa persona que tanto esperas, que, muchas, muchísimas veces, has imaginado con un estereotipo de lo más trillado, está contigo y a tu lado. No como ese estereotipo ni mucho menos pero eso no puede importarte menos. Y encajáis de tal forma que sientes que nada en el mundo podrá separaros. Es cómo esa pieza en el rompecabezas de tu vida que, si te falta, quedas incompleta para siempre.

Comprendí que estaba enamorada de él. Pero enamorada no con ese sentimiento de vergüenza y atontamiento propios de la adolescencia en la que, casi cualquier persona, podría ser y estar destinada a ti. No, con él era distinto. James supone un reto para mí, incluso con lo más tonto, con la discusión que parece no llevarte a ninguna parte, él me sale con algo con lo que no había pensado y me sorprende y logra que me quede sin palabras. Me hace reír y eso, aunque pueda parecer burdo y superficial, para mí es casi lo más importante en una relación.

_8 meses después_

¡Ding-Dong!

Me levanté trabajosamente del sofá, sintiéndome cien quilos más pesada. ¡Y eso que hacía dos semanas que no tenía guardia! Sin embargo, llevaba esas mismas dos semanas saliendo con James día sí, día también y, no sé yo si alguna vez habéis salido con alguien tan hiperactivo cómo él pero, os juro que agota. ¡Eh! ¡No me miréis con esa cara, malpensados!

Era James, de nuevo. Cada día venía a mi casa cuando salía de la academia de Aurores y tenía siempre algún plan pensado. Abrí la puerta y él me besó, como de costumbre, haciendo que me temblasen las piernas. ¡Aún ahora lo hace! Me colgué de su cuello y dejé que prácticamente me llevase al salón y me sentase en el sofá, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho. Estaba molida.

.- ¿Estás bien, vida?-me preguntó, meloso.

.- Cansada.-murmuré, ahogando un bostezo.

.- ¿Mucho?-inquirió, alzando las cejas con pena.

.- ¿Por qué?-pregunté yo, con súbito interés.- ¿Qué tenías pensado para hoy?

.- Nada, Lils, si estás cansada lo dejamos para otro día.-murmuró, acariciándome el pelo suavemente.

.- ¿No me lo vas a decir?-pregunté, incorporándome un poquito para mirarlo a los ojos.- Va, dímelo.-le rogué, con una sonrisa.

.- No.-contestó él, sonriendo también.

Contrariada, achiqué los ojos, tratando de asustarle con mi "mirada asesina" que no produjo efecto alguno sobre él. Al contrario, él, a su vez, achicó también los ojos haciendo que, donde había unos ojazos avellana, quedasen sólo dos rajitas castañas entre sus párpados.

.- Si estás tan cansada será mejor que te deje dormir.-comentó, haciendo el amago de moverse.

.- ¿Quieres irte a tu casa?-le pregunté, abrazando fuerte su cintura y ahora colocándome completamente de cara a él.- ¿Sin decirme lo que querías hacer hoy?-le dije, con carita de pena.

.- Otro día, vida.-repitió, apartándome un mechón pelirrojo que me caía delante de los ojos.

.- No, ahora.-exigí, haciendo morritos.

Ni hace falta decir que logré mi cometido y acabé sabiendo lo que quería decirme. Me pidió que me casara con él. Ya, ya sé que llevábamos muy poco tiempo saliendo (en realidad casi nueve meses) pero, extrañamente, no me pareció mal. No, me dio la sensación de que estaba haciendo lo correcto y que eso era lo que tocaba. Supongo que habréis adivinado lo que le contesté a su petición.

¿Qué queréis que os diga? ¿Qué acabé rindiéndome? Para nada. Lo que pasa es que acabé por darme cuenta de todo, del cariño, de su presencia real que me rodeaba por todos lados, haciendo que sintiera ese calorcillo esparciéndose por mi cuerpo. Querer y sentirme querida, algo exigente, sí, pero… ¿no es lo que todos queremos, un día u otro?

Ahora ha pasado ya mucho tiempo des de ése día y des de que me convertí en su mujer. Pero, sorprendentemente, sigo sintiendo lo mismo y él sigue sorprendiéndome igual. Él es aún un reto para mí y, tengo la seguridad de que esto va a durar para siempre.

Aún ahora, después de tanto tiempo des del beso en mi consulta, sigo recordándolo y eso hace que una sonrisa tonta de enamorada me curve los labios. Incluso hace que pierda los papeles en cualquier momento sólo por sonreírme.

Igual os parecerá que me he ablandado. Que no soy la misma de siempre. Bueno, no lo voy a negar, hace días que yo misma noto que no lo soy; he cambiado. Estoy más sensible y, para qué negarlo, muchísimo más susceptible a cualquier cambio, por pequeño que sea. Hace dos días le tiré los platos a la cabeza a James y ni me acuerdo de porqué. Menos mal que me quiere lo suficiente como para olvidar mis arranques maníacos, ¿no?

No sé a qué se debe este cambio, aunque igual puedo llegar a imaginar por dónde van los tiros. Y no voy a negar que sea inmensamente feliz por ello.

Porque sí, sin duda alguna, él tenía que venir precisamente en ése momento, para cambiar el curso de nuestras vidas, para girar, justo en el instante preciso, la palanca que accionaba nuestro destino. Juntar nuestros caminos como dos vías de tren que se funden en una sola, con mucho, muchísimo camino por delante.

**Ooo0 Fin 0ooO**

**¿Os ha gustado? **

**Lo he repasado más de mil veces, cambiando fragmentos aquí y allí, reestructurándolo todo y… sigue pareciéndome demasiado dulce… ¿No? Es que tengo la sensación de que Lily ha cambiado mucho (bueno, tampoco tanto) pero es que, en fin, sobretodo ésta última parte tenía que notarse un poco de cambio. ¿Habéis adivinado el porqué del "cambio" de Lily? ¿Por qué está tan sensible? **

**Bueno, obviamente es porque ya está embarazada de Harry. **

**En fin, para cualquier duda o pregunta que tengáis, no tenéis más que mandarme un review que ya sabéis lo feliz que me hacen…**

**Un besazo enorme!**

**AnnaTB**


End file.
